


trois l'ami du chat remix

by SamtheShambuli



Series: Adventures of the three [1]
Category: Downton Abbey
Genre: Anal Fingering, Bathing/Washing, Champagne, Costumes, Dom/sub Play, Double Penetration, Female Ejaculation, Lactation Kink, Large Breasts, Lingerie, Multi, Object Insertion, Oral Sex, Rimming, Spanking, Strap-Ons, Threesome - F/F/F, Vaginal Fingering, Whipped Cream, Whipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-18
Updated: 2019-10-24
Packaged: 2020-12-22 10:27:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 35,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21074789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamtheShambuli/pseuds/SamtheShambuli
Summary: This takes place early in the series when Moseley still works for Mrs Crawley and Matthew.After accidentally seeing Isobel and Mrs. Hughes in a ‘compromising situation’ Cora decides, on their invitation and to her great satisfaction, to join in.





	1. To very close friends

**Author's Note:**

> This was the first thing I ever wrote, long ago, it was meant to be a continuation of Monsterintheballrooms fiction originally called, I believe ‘Trois l’ami du chat’ but at that time it was unfinished. I liked the story so much I decided to finish it myself, and then wrote a couple of other ideas for this trio. I want to post it now, and have tried to figure out how to ask permission of ‘monster’ but can’t seem to figure out how. So here goes, if it’s a problem. Let me know.

Isobel looks up at Elsie and smiles. She gives Cora a quick kiss and reaches for Isobel, running her hands around her neck. Isobel stands and steps around the chair to give her a deep and passionate kiss, pushing her tongue into her mouth. Elsie moans and sucks it deeper, enjoying the taste of Cora on her lover.

Watching the two lovers enjoying themselves, Cora smiles and says “Didn’t someone mention Champagne?”

They chuckle and Isobel turns back to open the bottle with a loud pop. Elsie catches the spewing wine in a glass and taking the bottle from her, hands her the glass with a smile. Turning she quickly fills the other glasses and hands one to Cora. They raise their glasses and toast.

“To close friends” says Isobel with a smirk.

“To _very close_ friends” says Cora with a big grin. They laugh.

“Mmmm!” says Elsie enjoying her rare taste of the expensive wine. “This is really very good. I told Mr. Carson you wanted an extra bottle set aside in case you needed it for dinner and then I pinched it when he was checking the dining room. He’ll have forgotten all about it by now.” she chuckles.

“Don’t worry, If he says anything about it I will say I came and got it myself, a little indulgence while Robert is away.” says Cora, reaching over and running her hand down Elsie’s cheek. She reaches for Isobel, and draws her close for a sweet kiss on the lips.

“Let’s take the bottle and go back to bed, Bel must be feeling terribly neglected, no one has paid her much attention.” Says Cora with a smirk. She takes Isobel's hand, and pulls her back to the bed, while Elsie grabs the bottle and follows.

Laying Isobel in the middle of the big bed, Cora and Elsie move to either side of her and sit facing each other across her body. They run their hands over her and try to make her feel some of the wonderful sensations they have felt tonight.

Elsie runs her hands over her shoulders and down to the small breasts with dark almost purple nipples and pinches them hard, she knows Isobel loves this. She gets just the response she was hoping for. Isobel lets out a low moan and reaches for her, pulling her down to kiss. Cora reaches one hand over to Elsie and takes her breast, squeezing gently and then softly rolling the nipple between her thumb and finger.

“That feels nice” Elsie says “but you don’t have to be gentle, these big old things are not very sensitive”

Cora and Isobel both look at her in amazement.

“What” says Elsie confused by the astonished looks “They are huge!”

“My dear” says Isobel reaching up to cup one and placing a kiss on the tip, “they are not old nor huge. They are perfect.”

“Hmm, I agree” says Cora “at least you’ve got something to hold your dress up and make a nice decolletage. I wish I had more than these tiny little bumps.”

Elsie and Isobel exchange a look and a head shake.

“Oh dear” says Isobel “It appears none of us is happy with what we have. Fortunately we now have each others endowments to admire.”

With that comment she reaches out and takes Elsie’s right breast and Cora’s left breast in her hands to fondle and flick her thumb across their nipples.

Cora leans across Isobel and lifts Elsie’s substantial breast to her mouth, running her tongue around the areola and then teasing her nipple with the flat of her tongue.

Elsie lets her eyes close and leans her head back enjoying the feel of Cora’s lush lips and warm mouth on her. Isobel leans forward and whispers in Cora’s ear “bite her.”

Cora raises her eyebrows, questioning, but with a nod from Isobel, she nips quite hard at Elsie's nipple and then rolls it between her teeth.

“Oh… oh yes” moans Elsie.

Isobel continues to stroke her other breast and gazes at her lover’s face, relishing what she is feeling.

“I didn’t realize that you could give such pleasure with a little bit of pain” says Cora shaking her head.

Isobel giggles and says “Oh, my dear, you have no idea.”

She brings her hands to the back of each of their necks and pulls their mouths down to her own breasts. “Now try it on me.” she murmurs.

Elsie and Cora each take a breast into their mouth to nip and suck, leaving her the one to moan “oh...yes”.

Continuing to suckle Isobel’s breast, working the nipple with her teeth, Elsie reaches down, and runs her hand up her leg starting at her knee and slowly stroking up to the fold between her hip and thigh, Cora runs her lips and tongue down Isobel’s torso licking and sucking every part of her she can reach, craving the incredible essence of the woman’s body.

Isobel spreads her legs slightly to allow Elsie access, exposing her arousal, swollen and crimson in the candlelight. She groans when Elsie runs a finger along her slit, barely touching the damp sweet flesh.

Cora raises her head to watch as Elsie teases and tantalizes by just barely brushing her finger along Isobel’s folds. With a glance from Elsie, Cora takes Isobel’s leg and helps to spread them more, lifting her knee just as Elsie shows her, to expose Isobel even more.

Raising her eyebrow to question, Elsie asks Cora if she wants to assist her in pleasuring Isobel, with an enthusiastic nod Cora leans in and runs her finger slowly up Isobel's folds to reach the tiny nub at the top. Elsie gently holds the folds open and nods to Cora to go ahead. Cora shifts Isobel’s leg over her head placing it across her back. Leaning in close to the slick luscious folds she glances over at Elsie and at her nod roughly licks up to the swollen nub, at the same time, Elsie slides her finger as far as she can, up inside Isobel.

Her hips jerk violently and she lets out a half scream, half groan trying to push her hips closer to get more.

They each place a hand on her hips to hold her steady while Elsie thrusts her finger in and out of her soft wet center and Cora sucks on the throbbing little bead at the top of her cleft.

“Ohh...ohh.” She pants, throwing back her head, hips bucking uncontrollably. She is tingling all over, it’s almost too much to bear.

Elsie pulls her finger out and Isobel begs “No...No please”

“Hush now, my love” says Elsie and smiling up at her she takes Cora’s hand and pushes two of her fingers up into Isobel and places her thumb on the nub at the top, indicating she should push in and out. She then reaches over to the bedside table and picks up her glass and takes a sip. She watches while Cora inflames and thrills her lover, pumping into the dripping chasm between her legs, looking at Isobel’s face contort as she is brought so close to delirium. Sipping on her Champagne and enjoying the bubbles as she swallows, an idea comes to her. Taking a large sip from her glass she sets it aside and leans down into Isobel’s lap. Cora raises her head, licking her lips then quickly replaces her fingers with her tongue inside Isobel. Elsie puts her mouth to the pulsing button Cora has been ravishing, and slowly allows some of her wine to drip, as she sucks her nub as deep as she can into her full mouth.

The contrast of heat from their mouths and cool effervescence of the wine pushes Isobel over the top, all her muscles tense and her hips rise off the bed as she screams her release.

Trembling, Isobel slowly comes back, blissful exhaustion enveloping her as all her muscles start to relax.

The three women lay, leaning back against the pillows sipping the last of the wine. Isobel smiles and puts an arm around Elsie’s shoulders asking

“Whatever gave you the idea to do that with the Champagne? ”Elsie chuckles,

“The bubbles felt so good in my mouth, I thought they might give you a little extra tingle. I didn’t realize it would practically launch you into space.”

“Well, it was a brilliant idea and it certainly lit me up like a firecracker” says Isobel nuzzling her lovers neck.

“I’ve been thinking” murmurs Cora “we should tell Carson to mark the rest of those bottles reserved for our use only. We wouldn’t want everybody to learn that trick”

They laugh and Isobel mutters “too true!” Snuggling and nuzzling together they relax, stroking and soothing each other as they lay drowsy and replete.


	2. Lunch at Isobel's

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They meet at Isobel's for lunch and some experimentation

Two days later Isobel telephones Cora to invite her to luncheon the next day. ”I have a new medical device I would like your opinion on.” she tells her.

Upon arriving at Crawley house she finds Elsie opening the door.

“She gave Moseley the day off to assist his father and her cook has left some sandwiches and gone, she won’t be back till late.” she tells Cora as she takes her hat and coat. “It’s my free day today, I often spend them here with Bel. Come upstairs to her sitting room, the door has a lock and overlooks the back garden so there is no chance of being seen” Elsie puts her hand on the small of Cora’s back to show her upstairs, leaning close to whisper

“I can’t wait to kiss you!”

Closing the door to Isobel’s sitting room, Cora reaches for Elsie and kisses her passionately, running her tongue across her lips demanding entrance. Elsie opens her lips and sucks in her tongue just as desperate as Cora for this intimate contact. Sitting in a chair across the room, Isobel watches her lovers greet each other and feels herself becoming aroused.

Cora and Elsie finally break off the kiss, flustered and breathless and turn to look at Isobel who is clapping softly.

“Wonderful ladies! I felt as if I was experiencing it myself” she says with a tiny smile on her face. Cora blushes and Isobel laughs out loud “I’m sorry, my dear but it’s true. You look so very provocative together, it makes me want to be involved.

But for now come in and sit down, have a sandwich if you’d like. I really do have something new to show you.” turning and reaching to the top shelf of her bookcase she brings down a box and places it on the table between them.

“I saw this in a medical journal and sent away for it. It’s called a personal massager and is recommended for women suffering from hysteria.” removing a long fat columnar object from the box she continues

“You plug it into the electricity, place your fingers here,” holding it out for them to see “and then you just flip this switch” she does so and it starts to vibrate in her hand.

Both Cora and Elsie gasp, reach out to touch it, then look at each other and grin. Isobel continues “I feel we should give this device a thorough testing before recommending it for use by patients. Now, who’d like to go first?” she can no longer keep the grin off her face, looking at the expressions of her lover’s. Turning off the device and unplugging it, she walks to a door at the side of the room and looking back at the women she says “I’ve had this room set up for our tests, shall we?

Opening the door she walks into a large open room outfitted with a huge bed and a wardrobe. There is a skylight situated over the bed, but no other windows.

Cora and Elsie glance at each other, then practically scramble to get in there with her.

Isobel connects the device to a plug near the bed and lays it on a pillow at the head of the bed. Turning to Cora and saying “Let me help you with your buttons” she reaches up and begins to unbutton her blouse. As she is working them open, she nuzzles Cora’s long, slim neck, kissing and licking to taste the essence of this inviting woman. She pulls the neck of the blouse open and tenderly kisses the valley between her breasts. Elsie steps behind Cora and undoes her skirt, slipping it down over her bottom and letting it fall at her feet. When Isobel has her blouse undone, she pushes it off her shoulders letting it fall also.

“Oh my” exclaims Elsie as Isobel just stares, before them Cora is wearing, not the corset they were expecting, but a very pale peach set of matching short camisole and flared leg underpants. Her midriff is bare and she is blushing like a bride.

“I found it in a department store the other day, it’s supposed to be the latest fashion, straight from Paris. Do you like it?”

“It is charming and... quite alluring, you look delicious in it” Isobel finally manages to say. Holding out her hand she helps Cora step out of her clothes and shoes. She seats her on the side of the bed then steps back to quickly remove her own skirt and blouse. She can’t take her eyes off Cora in her new, risque underthings. Elsie reaches to undo Isobel’s corset and then lets it drop leaving her in just an old fashioned chemise that ties at the front. Isobel turns and helps Elsie out of her dress and corset, then turns back to Cora. Sitting beside her on the bed, taking her face in her hands she places a slow, loving kiss on her lips and helps her to move up onto the middle of the bed.

“Lie back, my dear, I think we’ll leave the lingerie for now, it is so... stimulating” whispers Isobel.

Elsie walks around to the opposite side of the bed and lies down, turning to face Cora. She reaches out and draws Cora close, covering her neck and chest with soft wet kisses. Isobel climbs up on the other side and starts running her hands over Cora’s exposed flesh. She slides her hand down inside the waistband of Cora’s new underpants and reaches for the soft curls covering her mound. Elsie works at getting a hand up under the front of Cora’s camisole so she can touch the soft flesh of her tiny breasts. She leans over and puts her mouth on the silk fabric over the nipple and sucks, even through the fabric the response is immediate, the nipple hardens and throbs, leaving Cora gasping.

She reaches up and pulls the ties on both their chemises giving her access to look and touch both of them. Isobel reaches up and picks up the massager, flipping the switch on.

“Wait” squeaks Cora “is it safe?

“Perfectly safe my dear. Just relax” replies Isobel calmingly.

“How do you know? Cora asks

“I have already tried it out...many times… on myself. Isobel admits, flushing slightly. ”It really is the most amazing experience”

Cora looks deep into her eyes and finds only love and desire there, so she sits up and removes her camisole then raises her hips and removes her tap pants.

Lying back on the pillows she smiles at Isobel and nods. Who stands and lets her chemise fall to the floor and slips off her underpants, then sits on the bed near Cora’s waist. Turning to face the foot of the bed, she stretches out and lays facing Cora. Elsie does the same, turning so that her head is even with Cora’s thighs. With her empty hand Isobel reaches across and fondles the voluptuous breasts of her long time lover..

Anxious to see Cora’s response to the massager, Elsie reaches to open Cora’s legs and watches as Isobel gently applies the vibrating machine to the top of Cora’s opening.

“No...no...too much… stop! shrieks Cora. Isobel moves the device to the side in the valley between her hip and leg, she shifts enough to use her lips and tongue to sooth her. Elsie also tries to calm her by stroking her breasts kissing her neck. A few minutes of licking, sucking and fondling makes Cora easier and Isobel slides the massager gently back and forth across her outer folds. Placing Cora’s hand over hers she guides the device to the opening between her legs and then releases her grip, letting Cora take control.

To enhance Cora’s experience and also for Elsie's pleasure she motions for her to straddle Cora’s chest and offer herself to her mouth. Grasping Cora’s face, Elsie kisses her passionately and then slides forward until her slit is almost touching Cora’s lips. She places a pillow behind Cora’s head bringing her into direct contact with Elsie’s wet and swollen quim. Extending her tongue just enough to flick it across Elsie’s glossy little gem, Cora realizes she has never tasted Elsie’s personal essence and she _really, really _wants to! Handing the massager back to Isobel she pulls Elsie closer so her tongue has access to all of her delectable nectar. Cora is getting so aroused by the taste of this enticing woman that she doesn’t realize what Isobel is doing with the vibrator, she just knows it feels wonderful and makes her whole body resonate.

Isobel has worked the device against Cora’s folds and as she has gotten more and more moist and slippery, has slowly pushed the phallus shaped device into Cora’s rosy tunnel.

Cora is sucking, licking and nibbling on Elsie, with true abandon. Trying to get more by grabbing her bottom and pulling her as close as she can. Leaving the massager where it is, Isobel turns her attention to Elsie so far forward on Cora’s face that her shapely backside is in full view. Moving forward so that she can reach, she runs her hand down her back. Elsie’s legs are starting to tremble and Cora’s noises of enjoyment are getting louder. Isobel decides to take a decisive step. Moving Elsie’s hands to the headboard she presses down and forward until she is as far forward as possible. Sliding back down the bed just enough to grip the massager halfway inside Cora’s body. She licks her finger and runs it down the center of Elsie’s back, down the cleft of her plump cheeks, all the way to the dark hole of her ass, slipping it into her lover’s hole, she pushes the device all the way into Cora’s dripping slit. Elsie is practically bouncing on Cora’s face, moaning and panting but when Isobel whispers,

”Can you feel me lover, feel me inside you? Come for me darling, I want to feel you come.” it pushes Elsie over the top and with a long drawn out groan she reaches her peak, flooding Cora’s face and neck with her warm juices. Collapsing onto Cora she pants. ”That was amazing!”

But Cora isn’t listening, she just doesn’t hear. The things she is feeling are so intense, she isn’t even aware of where she is. Moaning and babbling, she starts bucking her hips, desperate for release.

They glance at each other and then down at Cora, swinging her leg back off of Cora’s chest and sliding down the bed, Elsie reaches for her delicate folds, pulling them gently open exposing the throbbing pink pearl between. Holding the folds open she glances up at Isobel.

Isobel reaches down and places her thumb on the glistening prize and wraps her fingers around the vibrating device inside her.

The fast resonance is something Cora has never felt before and her body is going into a blissfully detached state. She is barely breathing but still not falling into that pit of pleasure.

Elsie reaches for her lover’s lips with one finger. Understanding what she wants, Isobel sucks in her finger to moisten it with her saliva. Sliding a hand under Cora’s knees Isobel lifts them up as far as she can, exposing the luscious soft flesh of her backside and the tiny dark hole of her butt.

Placing her wet finger at the tiny opening Elsie slowly pushes into Cora. The additional stimulation sends her flying over her peak, throwing back her head and gripping the coverlet in rigid fists. Arching her back up off the bed she lets out a long, almost mournful wail of satisfaction. Quickly switching off the device and pulling out, the two older lovers allow her legs to slowly come down to a more natural position while stretching out alongside her, watching to make sure she is okay.

Minutes later, Cora finally opens her eyes and seeing the two beautiful women gazing down at her with such tenderness and devotion, a tear rolls down her cheek and she smiles up at them. She reaches up and takes each woman in turn, placing her hand around the back of their neck, pulling then down for a sweet, indulgent kiss. The three women lay side by side, relishing the feelings of contentment.

Elsie mumbles something about a magazine and they both look at her expectantly, so she continues.

“I found a magazine while I was putting away some old clothes. It was hidden in a cupboard in the attic. One of the staff probably stashed it there, cause it wasn’t very old. I took it down to my sitting room and was glancing through it. I saw a contraption that you strap around your waist and it has an...appendage like that massager that...juts out the front.”

She stops and looks over at them staring at her, she looks away and blushes bright red. “It looked like it was meant to replace a man’s… member”

They were all very quiet for awhile thinking about this discovery of Elsie’s.

“Hmmm…” sighs Isobel. “Maybe we should test one of those also… for the male patients...wouldn’t want to recommend something that didn’t work well.”

Both of the other women stare at her in surprise, and then they all collapse in fits of giggles.


	3. A trip to London

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cora, Elsie and Isobel take a trip to the city, just to spend time with each other.

A couple of weeks later, Robert and Cora are relaxing after luncheon. Robert is reading another newspaper. You would think the two he reads at breakfast would be enough, thinks Cora, he probably hasn’t even noticed I’m here.

“Robert” she says

“Huh” he grunts

“Isobel has asked me to go with her to the city next week to help with the selection of some new clothes. I was thinking about opening the house and staying for a few days, maybe pay some calls, introduce Isobel to a few people.”

“Whatever you’d like, dear.” he replies without even looking up from his paper.

“Well, that means I’ll need to take Mrs. Hughes with me. It will only be for a few days, I’m sure Carson can handle things while she is away. What do you think” she asks

“Fine” he mutters, turning the page

“Robert!” she says insistently. “Have you been listening to me?”

“Of course, my dear. Isobel...the city...Mrs Hughes...have a nice time.. Now I really need to go and check some figures” he says rising and giving her a peck on the cheek.

“See you later.” He doesn’t notice the giant grin on her face as he leaves.

“He almost makes it too easy” she mutters as she skips from the room to find Mrs Hughes and tell her the plan is on.

Monday morning, She, Isobel and Mrs. Hughes are sitting on the train headed for the city. She whispers loudly,

“I am so excited about this trip, I don’t need to be back until Friday afternoon so we will have lots of time, just us three...We’ll go out for dinner together and shop together and have so much fun” she hugs herself in anticipation.

“What if someone recognizes me, ma'am?” asks Mrs. Hughes

Cora waves her hand dismissing her concerns, saying

“They won’t my dear, I have a plan” she winks at her.

“You have an appointment this afternoon with Monsieur Pierre, for a total work up. You will be a relative visiting from America. They think anyone from the states won’t know how to act anyway so a little slip up won’t matter… Oh Elsie I didn’t mean that you don’t know how to act, I just don’t want you to be worried...everything will be just fine...just don’t call me ma'am. I am your cousin Cora.” she reassures her with a smile hooking her arm through Elsie’s.

Isobel leans over to them and says with a smirk

“Yes, kissing cousins!”

Mrs Hughes pushes the big front door of the city house open and steps inside.

“Whew, it’s a little stuffy in here. I’ll get some windows open.” She says.

“I will do that” Isobel speaks up quickly.

“You and Cora should get changed and get to your appointment. I’ll see you when you get back, my love, I can’t wait” kissing Elsie and then Cora she starts to carry suitcases up the stairs. Elsie grabs the last bag and she and Cora follow Isobel up the stairs.

“I had the 3 back rooms overlooking the garden made up for us, the center one is mine when we are staying here” babbles Cora “the bed is quite large, so we should have plenty of room and two of the rooms connect...but you can close and lock them if you two ever want some privacy… to just be with each other…” she verbally stumbles to a halt, blushing intensely.

“That isn’t likely to happen when we have such a lovely and vivacious partner to make love to, now is it?” Elsie whispers in Cora’s ear, taking the opportunity to put her arm around her waist and giving her a hug. Cora gives a little giggle and they both admire the seductive sway of Bel’s hips as they follow her up the long staircase.

“Come into my room, El. I have something for you” Cora says, pushing open the bedroom door. Crossing to the wardrobe she removes a navy blue day dress trimmed in deep red.

"Edith, decided this dress just didn’t suit her and left it here last year when we came for the season, I thought it would be perfect for you.” leaning forward and bringing Elsie’s face up to almost meet her lips she murmurs intimately.

“Take off your dress, sweetheart.” Grinning, Elsie gives her a quick smooch on the lips and starts to undress. Isobel comes into the room and says

“Now, no funny business, you two are due at the salon in 30 minutes!”

“But what will you do while we are at the salon?” asks Elsie looking up from changing into the blue dress.

“Don’t worry, my love. I have a few quick errands to do. I will meet you both back here at seven... don’t be late” and with that she gives them both a quick hug and a kiss and is out the door.

“Do we really have the place all to ourselves, for the whole week.” Elsie asks worriedly.

“And how do we explain my new look when we get back!”

“There’s nothing to worry about dear. No one will be here but us three and if anyone asks about your new look, just say I gave you a day of pampering as a bonus for being so helpful while in the city.

“You will be helpful, won’t you, Mrs Huge?” she teases, leering and stepping close to cup Elsie’s very large breasts through the fabric of the dress.

“Oh, away with you, cheeky thing” El replies playfully.

Isobel pulls open the door and steps into the foyer, looking around to see Cora and Elsie step out of the sitting room and approach her. She is stunned by the picture presented by her lovers. Elsie looks 20 years younger and so beautiful. She goes to her and takes her hands, saying in a husky voice,

“Must we go out for dinner tonight? I’d much rather stay here and eat you, darling. Every lush, succulent bite of you” She embraces El, bending her over her arm and giving her a deep and passionate kiss, sighing

“Truly!” Elsie fans herself with her hand, blushing.

“Lovely...lovely!” squeals Cora, holding her hands clasped together in front of her bosom.

“Just like in the moving pictures!” Blushing and laughing, Elsie says.

“Put me down, silly. You are both acting like a couple of school girls.”

“Of course we are.” chuckles Cora slipping her arms around both their waists.

“Why shouldn’t we if we want to...this is our time! Come along ladies, I know a tiny little french bistro just around the corner where no one will recognize us or care what we do” lowering her voice to a murmur she continues “and it’s quite dark inside. Maybe we can get a secluded table in the back!"

Later that evening the ladies are having a drink in the sitting room, and Cora asks

“Did you see that couple at the table next to us at dinner… I’d swear that was two women.”

“I think you are correct, my dear.” replies Isobel thoughtfully

“I think we may have stumbled upon a restaurant that caters to a small minority of the population. I’m sure the two men at the table on the other side were actually two women” They stare at one another in shock for a few seconds and then burst out laughing.

“Oh my, how fortuitous!” giggles Cora


	4. A kitchen rendevous

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The next morning they all meet in the kitchen for breakfast and...other things.

Early the following morning Isobel is sitting at the kitchen table in her dressing gown, sipping coffee and watching Elsie cook eggs and bacon, and admiring her round little bottom, swaying as she works.

“I can feel your eyes on my behind, dear.” Elsie says

Elsie looks over her shoulder at her lover and smiling coyly says

”I’d much rather feel your hands there!”

Unfortunately this came just as Isobel is taking another sip of coffee and she chokes, coughing and sputtering.

“Will my hands do?” a voice asks. Elsie and Isobel turn to see Cora grinning in the doorway. “I wondered where you both went so I came to find you”

“We were just going to bring you up some breakfast, ma'am… I mean, Cora” she corrects at a stern look from her younger lover.

“Why were you bringing it up to me?...I can come down for breakfast just like you both.” and with that she pulls up another stool next to Isobel and reaches for a cup and the coffee pot. Pouring herself a cup she asks grinning

“How are you this morning ladies? Frisky as usual I see”

“Oh Cora, you are such a tease” says Elsie, turning back to dish up a plate for her and bringing it over to the table.

“You are the tease, El. Come over here” says Isobel, reaching for her arm as she sets down the plate.

“Come and let me fulfill your wish… now what was it again… oh yes, my hands on your behind.”

She grabs Elsie around the waist and turns her to face the table, gently pushing to bend her over the table. She reaches for the hem of the woman’s robe, flipping it up over her back, she grabs hold of Elsie’s cute little derriere and starts to massage it. Bending over to loudly whisper in her ear.

”Was this what you had in mind, you flirt!” Elsie can’t decide whether to giggle or moan… but Isobel is doing such a wonderful job, a moan wins out.

Isobel lifts and turns her again so that she is sitting astride her lap. Looking deep into her lover’s eyes, she reaches for the lapels of her robe, pulling it open to expose the woman’s amazing, voluptuous breasts underneath. Taking them into her hands she lowers her head and suckles first one and then the other.

“You are so beautiful and so arousing, my treasure.” she murmurs between breasts. Elsie puts her hands on the back of Isobel’s head and holds her there enjoying the thrill from both her lover’s words and actions.

Cora has set aside her plate to watch the lovers, so free and uninhibited with each other, able to express their love both physically and spiritually. Elsie reaches out a hand to her and she links fingers with her bringing them to her lips to kiss.

“Cora dear, would you mind assisting me and move to the other side of the table” asks Isobel raising her head from Elsie’s bosom. Walking to the other side Cora asks,

“What do you need me to do for you?” Isobel then lifts Elsie by the waist up on to the table to sit, running her hands up Elsie’s arms to her wrists, she stands and leans over Elsie gently pushing her down onto the table.

“Keep her mouth busy for me, dear, while I am occupied elsewhere.” Isobel says with a smirk, she puts Elsie’s wrists into Cora’s hands. She then raises Elsie’s robe to her waist and puts her feet up on the table. Gazing longingly at the source of her lover’s pleasure, she lowers her head and runs her tongue up and down the velvety folds between her legs.

On the other side of the table Cora runs her hands up the underside of Elsie’s arms and across her chest to her lush and creamy breasts. Running her fingers across her nipples she leans forward and takes Elsie’s moans into her mouth. Enjoying the second hand stimulation of her lovers’ reactions, she feels hands at the opening of her robe. She pulls it open to allow Elsie full access to as much of her body as possible.

Cora recalls what Isobel has told her about Elsie, so she looks up at Bel and winks when she catches her eye. With a nod from her Cora takes one of El’s nipples into her mouth and bites just as Bel pushes 2 fingers deep inside the woman stretched between them on the table.

“Ohhh...that...is...so... good.” El moans.

“Shh” says Bel “just enjoy” and with that she takes her lover’s dewy hooded jewel and suckles, while pumping her fingers into her as hard and fast as she can. Cora is becoming more and more excited watching her lovers, she feels herself dripping with desire, she reaches for El’s hand and pulls it towards her slit.

“Feel me” she begs her in a gravelly whisper and then returns her mouth and teeth to El’s bounteous breasts topped with sweet, as a strawberry, nipples.

As soon as El’s fingers reach Cora and she feels the dripping juices, she becomes even more aroused by what they can do to this restrained upper class wife and mother.

“Ohh yes… harder… faster!” she says, almost sobbing

Both are eager to oblige and while Cora rolls one nipple between her fingers and pinches she is rolling the other between her teeth and biting. Bel slips another finger inside El’s sweet, slippery tunnel and curves them upwards pumping fast and hard, she places her other hand on El’s mound to hold her down and leans her mouth down to her glistening jewel, sucking and drawing as hard as she can.

El’s hips start pumping and grinding, she is panting and groaning.

“Ohh… Ohh yes…. Ahh...Ahh…”and with a piercing scream she comes, gushing her essence on to Bel and the table. Bel is trying hard to maintain control of her lover’s body and lap up the honey streaming from her.

Cora rushes around to her and says

“Let me...please” stepping up to El’s trembling body she milks her body, trying to get every ounce of ambrosia from this amazing woman

“Oh my… that was intense.” gasps Bel stumbling back to her stool

“Are you alright?” asks Cora turning to the oldest of their threesome “Do you need help?”

Looking at the gloriously disheveled young woman leaning over her in concern she replies huskily.

“I certainly do, I need your enthralling young body, Cora” reaching out her hand to her she says

”Love me, mon petite, make me lose control”

Kneeling in front of the woman, Cora opens Bel’s robe and lifting her leg starts to kiss her way from her ankle up her leg, sucking, licking and nibbling as she goes, learning the sensitive areas of this lovers body. When she reaches the delicate inner thigh, she looks up to find El standing behind Bel, supporting her as she leans back, eyes closed and mouth open, panting, desperate for the feel of Cora’s crimson tongue at her core. Lifting the other leg also she places them over her shoulders so that her mouth is inches from Bel’s body and licking her finger she uses it to manipulate the tiny bead hiding beneath a smooth velvety cover. Swirling her finger around and around, she watches as it swells, enlarging into a pouting little bauble crying for Cora’s kiss. Placing her mouth over it she sucks, maneuvering the swelling bud with her tongue. Working the nub hard she notices something near her face. El is putting something in her hand, a carrot, a very large, very fat carrot. Seeing the confused look on her face El leans down and whispers,

“Pump it into her, it’s okay, hard and fast, now! She’s almost there.” Bracing herself to support Bel’s body she nods to Cora to do it. Cora puts the carrot at the opening of Bel’s slit and pushes it in a tiny bit, still unsure of this. The intense moan from Bel plus the rush of lubricating fluids convinces her, so with another quick glance up at El, who is smiling and nodding, she quickly pushes the carrot up into Bel’s dripping cave.

“Ohh.. lover… yes… yes” moans the sweating woman, grabbing on to El’s arms and digging her fingers into the flesh “More...more...faster... please” she pleads.

Cora rises to her knees and holding Bel’s hip on one side and taking the head of the carrot in her fist she does just that, she pushes the phallus shaped root faster and harder, pumping it into this desirous woman, whom she has come to love.

She can feel Bel’s legs starting to tremble and knows she is close to the edge. she has reached her peak and just needs a little push over the top. El notices also and reaches down, pinching an engorged nipple while Cora continues to pump into her. It’s enough to send her flying over the edge, El holds her as she goes completely limp and slumps into her dearest lover’s arms. Cora leaves the carrot inside Bel and hugs her hips resting her head on the women’s knee. El looks down at her and soothes

“You were magnificent, dear...you did perfectly!” With a weak smile Cora kisses Bel’s knee and lays her head back down, drained by the emotion and the effort of loving these two older women, who have the sexual stamina of 20 year olds. The cold of the stone floor soon finds its way through Cora’s robe so she stands up and reaches offering to help Bel to her feet. Smiling up at her, the older woman first reaches down into her lap to remove the carrot.

“I think I’ll keep this, it certainly fit the bill, as they say.” Laughing she allows Cora and El to help her rise, kissing Cora’s blushing cheek she says

“You mustn’t be so shocked, my dear, I will go to vast extremes for pleasure. Come, let’s go get dressed so I can show you more of them.”


	5. A Shopping Spree

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our trio goes on a shopping spree and then...Dinner at the Ritz!

As they reach the top of the stairs to the bedrooms, Isobel says.

“I have some special accessories I purchased yesterday for us all. I’ll just fetch them and bring them to your room, Cora. We can all dress in there.” She enters the first door as the others continue on to the next room.

“Sit down...Cora, and I will do your hair quickly while we wait” So Cora sits at the vanity table and Elsie takes up the hairbrush to work on her hair.

“I shall buy you something beautiful to wear today, something gold to match your eyes, I think” Cora says smiling fondly in the mirror at the woman braiding her hair.

“That really isn’t necessary, ma...dear. I don’t have any use for fancy clothes.” the servant turned lover replies.

“You can keep it at Crawley house and wear it when you and Isobel are alone together, I shall be very envious.”

Pinning up her lover’s hair she leans down kissing her neck and looks into her eyes in the mirror saying.

“I shall save it for when you can join us then.”

Isobel steps into the room carrying a dress on a hanger and two decorative paper bags, obviously some of the purchases she has made. Elsie rushes over to take the dress from her and hangs it on the front of the wardrobe for later.

“I made quite a few purchases yesterday, some for myself, but these are for us all” she says pulling three small boxes from one of the bags.

“I suppose these would be classed as jewelery but you put them on before anything else. Elsie this one is for you,” handing her a tiny gold box, “and this one, is for you, Cora” handing her a tiny pink box. Both of the women reach over together and kiss her on the cheek.

They then open the boxes to see what looks like an ear drop, with a golden gem for Elsie and a pink pearl for Cora.

Looking up at Bel, Cora says. “They are lovely dear, but what are they?”

After a long pause she responds “Nipple rings…”

After an even longer pause Elsie says “Oh...my”

“Let me put them on you...we shall wear them today and be reminded of each other, and how exciting each of us is to the others… they are supposed to keep you in a semi-aroused state all the time, it will make it difficult to keep my hands off of you both while we are in public, but so exciting thinking about later when we will be alone together” she takes the first box from El and removes the ring, pushing her robe off her shoulders exposing her breasts she leans down and sucks hard on a nipple, making it harden and stand erect.

“I couldn’t resist” she says, then she places the loop of gold wire over the nipple and screws the fastener up to hold it in place.

“Can you feel it, dear? I can loosen it, if necessary.”

“I can... but it’s not too tight, I suppose” says El hesitantly

“Wear it while we dress, we can change it later if we need to. Now for you, Cora” she says pushing down the sleeves of her robe exposing tiny breasts with nipples of pale rose, sucking one nipple to arousal she places the pearl drop onto her breast.

“Okay? Not too tight?”

Cora shakes her head looking down at the tiny bauble.

“It’s thrilling, isn’t it? We will be wearing these and thinking about each other and no one will know” she murmurs

“Exciting.”

Isobel reaches for each woman and turns them so they can see themselves in the mirror. They stare at their own breasts and each others and a small secret smile slowly develops on their faces. Turning back to Bel, Cora asks.

“What about you, I suppose El should put yours on…” she says looking almost disappointed.

“Hmm well, that is why I got two for myself” opening the last box and showing them two rings with green stones. She hands each woman one of them and Elsie leans down to suckle her breast to attention, before placing on the droplet. Cora then leans over and with a mischievous grin, nips at Isobel’s other nipple and makes it harden quickly, before slipping on the matching nipple ring and tightening it up.

“Naughty girl.” says Bel indulgently, before turning to the mirror with them both and admiring themselves and the trinkets they will be wearing while no one else is any the wiser.

“Sit down Bel and I’ll do your hair for you.” says Elsie pointing to the vanity chair,

“That isn’t necessary, I can do my own.” she says

“I want to, my love...please” Bel sits down and smiles at her lover and let’s her comb, braid and pin up her hair, while Cora steps over to a chest of drawers and starts to remove undergarments, deciding on a pink set of camisole and knickers. She sits on the side of the bed to put them on.

“We must wear stockings today I suppose, since we will be trying on clothes” says Cora walking back over to get them and garters, she glances over and sees them both staring at her.

“Do you like them?” she asks impishly, putting a hand on her hip and strolling over to them like a model in a show.

“ I do” answers Bel while Elsie can only nod

“But I think you had better get a dress on or we shall never make it to Madame Floberts’ establishment.” Walking back to the bed swinging her hips flirtatiously, Cora sits to put on her stockings. Elsie steps over to the wardrobe and removes a deep rose colored day dress and takes it over to her, bending down to lay it out next to her she says in a loud stage whisper.

“She’s right, if you don’t cover your body soon, I shall spend the rest of the day on my knees worshiping you… with my mouth!”

“Yes, please darling...but later! Today, we go to buy you some clothes...would you like a set of these” waving at her body clad in skimpy silk underthings and stockings with pink garters.

“For you too, Bel, green perhaps, both turning towards her, they hear

“Too late...I bought them yesterday!” They gape at their lover, clad in Black satin tap pants and full length camisole trimmed with emerald ribbons.

“Oh… my!” they both say simultaneously.

Cora recovers first and goes to her holding out her hands for Isobel’s, spreading them wide she admires the still very desirable woman and says

“You put me to shame, mon ami”

“Nonsense” she replies putting her hand to Cora’s cheek,

“I feel I should worship you, also, I am so glad we found you, you have enriched our lives...and not just our love lives, mon petite!” Cora closes her eyes and brings her own hand up to cover Isobel’s and kisses her palm before placing it back on her cheek.

Turning to Elsie, Cora says

“Gold for El I think...hmm?

“Yes definitely” agrees Isobel

Oh...quit playing and come help me get this bloody corset on, you two”

Laughing they go over to help her into the old fashioned garment and then into the navy day dress.

“Madame Flobert has a new ready to wear line that is very popular, I thought we would look there first, that way El can have them right then and not have to go back for fittings. If we can’t find what we like there, we can try Selfridge’s, their quality is supposed to be very good for off the rack clothing.” Cora continues to babble on as they finish dressing and walk down to the corner for a cab.

Dropping all the shopping bags on the floor, Cora falls on to the sofa and leans her head back, pretending to be exhausted after the day of shopping. Looking over at her two lovers she says

“We have bought out the whole city…where shall we go for dinner so that we can admire El in that divine rust colored gown...hmm?"

“ It’s too much, ma...my dear, I don’t need so many things, and it wasn’t necessary to go so many places to find the gold underthings, white is what I’m used too.” says Elsie, certainly for, not the first time today.

“Elsie, please quit...buying these things for you has made me happy, and seeing you wearing them will make me even happier. Let’s go to the Ritz, that is worthy of El’s new dress. Isobel, do you mind calling and making us a reservation for... seven I think, and use my name. I have something to see to in the kitchen and then I think I shall have a bath.”

“I can get whatever you need from the kitchen” pipes up Elsie, jumping out of the chair

“No dear, but it would be helpful if you could run me a bath...oh and use those new bath salts we bought, they smell wonderful!”

Cora stands up to go down to the kitchen as Elsie scurries off to prepare her bath

“What are you up to?” asks Isobel

Walking over next to her chair Cora answers

“I have Champagne for tonight, if you meet me on the back stairs you can get it to my room while I keep her occupied in the bath” waggling her eyebrows.

“Okay… Okay, leave it at the top of the stairs and I will hide it in that bedside cabinet you have, after I make those reservations, My Lady!” Isobel replies grinning

Giving Bel a big wet kiss she dances up the stairs to Elsie for her bath, planning on getting them both wet.

“Are you sure about this Cora?” asks Elsie as they enter the famous restaurant

“I am, my dear...don’t worry” she replies slipping her arm through the hesitant housekeepers. Isobel steps up to the Maitre D’ and says

“A reservation for the Countess of Grantham”

“Of, course." he replies."Dinner for three, this way ladies. So nice to have you with us this evening”

After being seated at their table near the front, but away from the bar. Cora leans over to El and places her hand over hers.

“See, my dear, no problems at all. If I say you belong here, then you do! Now, cocktails ladies? And maybe lobster for dinner...hmm?”

Returning to the house later that evening, they are chatting and giggling.

“I’m telling you, my dear. That Italian count that asked to be introduced liked what he saw, in that gown, you are a vision of loveliness.” claimed Cora, leaning closer leering, while twirling an invisible mustache “and I think he particularly liked that neckline… mmm...yummy!”

“I thought he was going to start drooling any minute” chimed in Isobel “He could not take his eyes off your cleavage. It made me want to punch him in the nose.”

This statement sent them off into giggles again, as they ascended the front steps and opened the door. After locking the door behind them Cora linked her arms with both of them and said

“Off to bed now ladies, I can’t wait any longer to get you both out of your clothes, leaning down she plants a kiss on Elsie’s left breast just above the new nipple ring barely hidden by her low cut gown.


	6. Apres le dinner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After their dinner, the lovers continue the evening in bed.

In Cora’s bedroom, having removed their evening gowns they decide to leave on their new french lingerie, all the more fun to take them off each other...very slowly. Cora opens the bedside cabinet and pulls out the ice bucket with chilled Champagne, and says

“I thought we might enjoy this… _really_ enjoy it!” she finishes with a smile

“Leave it on ice for now, dear. I have to ravish our beguiling El, and get the picture of that smarmy little man out of my brain.” Isobel says grabbing Elsie and planting a big wet kiss upon her lips

“Oh my, you really were jealous!” laughs Elsie fluttering her eyelashes at Isobel.

“Hush woman and kiss me, you know I am mad about you.” Isobel pulls her down onto the bed and rolls over on top of her, covering her face and neck with kisses.

“Hmmm...delicious” sighs Bel

“Let’s see what is under this scandalous underwear.” pulling her camisole down just enough to expose one full, ripe breast, with a nipple ring on it. She whispers

“Ahh..yes, my brand...my woman” and carefully removing the ring she sets it aside and murmurs “ Did it remind you all day that you are mine, beloved.” she then takes the already engorged nipple into her mouth and suckles, reaching up under the silk garment to pinch the other nipple of the most superb pair of breasts she has ever seen.

Cora crawls up onto the bed beside them, not wanting to miss the interaction between these two sensual women. Lying on her side propped up to watch she feels the stirrings of her response to these fascinating women. Reaching up under her short camisole she rubs and pinches at her own nipple, while watching and listening to them make love, becoming more and more aroused. Unable to control herself any longer, she reaches over and slides her hand under the flared edge of Isobel’s tap pants leg, smoothing her hand over the velvety skin of her backside and listening to them getting more and more carried away. Elsie reaches out her hand trying to bring Cora closer, but Isobel rolls off and lifts Elsie to a sitting position, reaching to the hem of her camisole she slowly lifts it off.

“Yours too” moans El “I want to be able to see you and feel you, now...please!”

Isobel sits up and pulls her camisole off over her head tossing it aside exposing her breasts with both nipples clamped in rings, they are dark, almost purple and as hard as little pebbles. She reaches to remove the first one and El stops her.

“They look painful” says El

“Hmm...yes and they have been reminding me of my lovers all day long.

“Why do you have them so tight?” asks Cora Bel looks at El and then back at Cora and answers with a little smile

“Because I like them that way, remember a little pain can give great pleasure with the right partners” she answers “Take your top off too, Cora. I want to see you also.”

So Cora sits up and pulls off her camisole top, leaving her breasts exposed. one pink pearl hanging from a nipple.

“Beautiful” breathes Bel

“My perfect pearl”. Leaning forward she removes the ring and takes the nipple into her mouth, sucking very gently on the engorged tissue

“Ohhh...my….god….that...is...so...good…” Cora groans, barely able to get the words out, she reaches up and twines her fingers behind Bel’s head, pulling her down further onto her breast, making tiny little moans, that sound like “Hurt me.” Glancing over at El, she pushes Cora on to her back and rolls to the opposite side of her from El. She takes the nipple back into her mouth and works the little pebble, slowly getting harder and rougher, gauging it by the sounds coming from Cora as she enjoys the attention to her long aroused nipple.

El rolls up alongside Cora and starts to whisper to her about how the pleasure can be boosted with just the right amount of pain. And then she takes Cora’s other nipple in her fingers, pinching it ever so lightly, building up the pain according to Cora’s response.

Bel pulls Cora over on top of her, having her straddle her just above the waist. Leaning forward so that Bel can still suck and bite at her nipple. Cora seems to be getting close, but she wants more and more. El whispers for her to take off her silk pants. So Cora tries to get them off but needs some help, lying flat on top of Bel they finally get them off and El slides her hands across her backside, savoring the soft, milky white skin until finally spreading those gorgeous long legs apart and taking in the sight and smell of this bewitching woman. Slowly she slides her finger down between the two women until she finds that enticing little pink pearl that has aroused her so in the past.

She places her other hand on a globe of Cora’s bum and just gently massages the tiny pearl while Bel sucks and bites and pinches Cora’s nipples, gradually increasing the intensity until Cora is almost screaming. Then El lifts her hand off Cora’s cheek and with a quick nod from Bel, spanks Cora, as Bel bites hard on her nipple. Cora whimpers but doesn’t pull away. So lifting her hand again she waits for the nod from Bel and then spanks again, harder this time, they continue this a few more times until El is spanking her quite hard, when Cora rears back, throws her head back, tightens her leg muscles and screams. ”Ohh….my….god!” She bucks against Bel and arches her back, waves of glorious relief running through her, then collapses onto Bel’s chest, shaking as if she had a fever and sobbing “Good...good...good” over and over.

Bel gently places her arms around Cora’s body and holds her while she shakes and shivers.

Finally relaxing enough to slide off Bel’s body, Cora lays flat on her stomach on the bed, still shivering slightly now and then. El gets up and goes into the lavatory for a small towel, dipping it into the ice bucket, she lays it soothingly across Cora’s quickly reddening bum.

Just as Isobel and Elsie think Cora may have fallen asleep, she turns her head and looks at them and whispers

“Thank you, that was the most...intense...and...powerful time I have ever had. I love you both for giving me that...thank you!”

They snuggle up an either side of her and relax, reaching across her to caress each other and smile.

Rousing herself somewhat later Cora takes the towel off and heads off to the lavatory, returning she dips the towel again and holds it to her backside, looking at her lovers with a grin she asks

“Why do you two still have anything on and why has no one opened the Champagne yet?”

“Yes, ma'am. We’ll get right on that” replies El saucily. Cora tries to swat her with the towel but she manages to dodge. Standing across the room from them both, El looks back at them and with a wink puts her hands on her hips and starts to move her shoulders, making her breasts shimmy and shake. She gets faster and faster until Bel yells

“I can’t take it” and leaps off the bed, charging towards her. El turns and tries to run but gets caught before she can get the door open. Cora walks over and says

“That was almost obscene and very titillating, but I shall open the wine myself because I think you are too busy… Mrs Huge.”

She walks off to do just that while Bel starts to slide the golden pants down Elsie's body and legs and then pushes her up against the door and spreads her legs. Kneeling in front of her she reaches around El’s body and strokes her backside while leaning her mouth closer and closer to her lover’s mound, placing her tongue above the cleft of her sex she twirls and twirls her tongue around the hooded nub, causing her lover to push against her face, wanting more and more. Isobel stands and leading her back, pushes her onto the side of the bed, lifting and spreading her legs wide she drives her tongue deep into her lover’s cleft. El closes her eyes, letting her body fall back on the bed, and revels in how good her beloved can make her feel.

Getting more and more intense, Bel lifts this little flirts legs up onto her shoulders and pushes into her with her fingers, one at first but quickly increasing to three, curving them up into her body and pumping into her beckoning wet canal. The nectar is just pouring out of her and running down her backside, an entrancing sight for Bel. Using the swirling of her tongue and the pumping of her hand to bring this prize close to release, she senses it is almost here when she sees Cora bending over them with the last sip of Champagne in her glass, ready to pour it on to her lover, easing her head back slightly but still keeping up the fast rhythm she blinks at Cora who then brings the glass even closer to El’s body and slowly pours the ice cold bubbling wine down onto the gem at the top of her opening.The icy, tingling brings her back up fast so Cora has to grip her shoulders and hold her down, kissing her enticing lips and running her tongue in and out of her mouth. Bel sucks hard on her swollen nub, while Cora fondles El’s breasts, pinching the nipples. Bel can feel that she is close, so she sucks harder and pumps harder, sliding her free hand under her derriere, and pulls her up even closer to her mouth and laps up all the Champagne flavored elixir when her lover reaches her climax a few seconds later.

Easing her down Bel settles her head on her thigh and waits for the spasms to slow and then stands up and griping around her waist, she moves her fully onto the bed and collapses beside her.

“You two are so radiant when you make love.” sighs Cora “It’s like a ballet.”

El opens one eye and stares at her and Bel says mockingly.

“Cora! You are a voyeur!”

Cora blushes bright red and gets up to refill her glass. They can barely hear her reply.

“Maybe”

Finally rousting themselves, Elsie and Isobel get up to pour themselves a glass of wine, when Elsie muses

“We could bottle this stuff in tiny bottles and label it an aphrodisiac and make a fortune” glancing at each other they break out laughing.

Isobel goes to Cora and asks

“How are you? Still smarting a little? With a nod from Cora, she takes her in her arms and gently rubbing her back, she asks.

“Was it worth it? Cora lays her head on Bels’ shoulder and sighs

“Oh yes”

“ Would you believe me if I said I love it” whispers Bel, then she asks

“Do you want to do it to me?” Cora looks up into her face and deep into her eyes and sees this breathtaking woman almost pleading with her. Bel leans close to her ear and breathes

“It is so much better with someone new, but I require strict discipline and it can be difficult for some people to hurt someone they love. El can help you. Want to try it?.” after a long pause, Cora responds

“Yes, I do”


	7. Black Leather

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Isobel convinces Cora to try a more dominant role.

Isobel sets down her glass and leaves the room, Cora staring after her.

“Agreed to try it?” asks El.

“Good” in response to Cora's nod.

“She’ll be back in a moment. We can use this bed” she says looking around the room

“It should do nicely, but we will probably need some towels. I’ll get those” and she leaves the room.

Standing there looking bewildered, Cora pours another glass of Champagne and wonders what she has gotten herself into?

Isobel is soon back and setting down a black leather bag that looks like a doctor’s bag and a long black case about the length of a suitcase but only about 8 inches deep. Leaving them she comes back to Cora and takes her in her arms and kisses her deeply and them murmurs to her

“Thank you, sweetheart, and don’t worry. Just remember, I want you to do this, Okay” Bel looks deep into her eyes and seeing a determination there says

“I really, really do!”

El comes back in with an arm load of towels and sets them on the bed. She opens the doctor’s bag and turning to Cora, takes her chin in her hand and says

“Just remember dear, she wants this” and with a nod from Cora continues “Stop does not mean stop, if you can handle it the only thing that means stop is Wellington, got it, when she says that stop at once.”

“Wellington” repeats Cora “Okay”

“I will get her set up and then come and help you get in to this.” she hands Cora a garment that looks like a leather corset. Nodding, Cora heads to the lavatory to see if she can get it on.

She unfolds it and discovers it’s a corset that hooks up the front and what looks like short pants with nothing between the legs. Just finishing up when El knocks and eases the door open.

“She is ready for you now… you look stunning, dear. A few things first, if you are unsure about anything just look at me and I will help… and she likes for you to stand with one hand on a hip and your feet spread so she can see your sex. Try to shift your pelvis forward some if you can.” Cora places a hand on one hip and spreads her legs a little and clinches the muscles in her bum, bringing her hips forward slightly.

“Like this” looking to El for approval. Looking her over and nodding El says

“That’s good. Let’s go.” Escorted into the room by El, she sees Bel, completely naked, tied to the uprights of the bed with her arms up high and her legs spread wide. El is putting something into her hand and when she looks it is a riding crop. El whispers in her ear

“She wants you to hurt her!” and kisses her on the cheek. Cora stands there a few moments and then strides over to Bel, placing her hand on her hip and spreading her legs, notices that her eyes are closed, so in what she hopes is an authoritarian voice says

“Open your eyes” and smacks the crop into her palm. Bel’s eyes fly open but she is looking down. So Cora puts the end of the crop under Bel’s chin and pushes slightly up, saying

“Look at me!” and she does. Looking over at Elsie she sees her nodding and smiling and then she makes a motion like whipping something. Turning back to Isobel and straightening her spine, she notices Bel looking right at the dark triangle between her legs so she spreads them wider and says.

“How dare you look at me” and gives the helpless woman a quick smack across the thighs with the crop

“Ohhh...mistress, I... I lust after your body.” this is working so far thinks Cora I just have to be brave. Walking back and forth in front of the restrained woman thinking, then she steps close and places the end of the crop at the junction of Bel’s legs and says.

“You dare to lust after my body. You shall be punished” glancing over to El who has her hands clasped over her heart and is grinning a huge grin. Cora steps over to her and El says in a whisper

“Climb up on the bed and give her 20 lashes on the breasts and thighs, go on, you can do it, she’s already creaming, anticipating it.”

Cora walks back over to Bel, making sure to keep her legs as wide as she can, and with a quick slap across her breasts with the crop says.

“You shall receive 20 lashes as punishment” and turns to climb onto the bed

“Oh, mistress it is not enough” pleads Bel

“Silence” says Cora and notices El nodding at the side of the room. She proceeds to give Bel twenty smacks with the crop starting out softly and increasing in strength as she becomes aware that Bel is enjoying it and El is still grinning and nodding.

When she is finished she goes back over to El, who whispers

“Flaunt yourself and make her beg to touch you and then we will take down her arms so you can spank her, you are marvelous, dear.” Walking back over to Bel, Cora paces back and forth in front of her and says

“You still lust after this don’t you, peasant? You know you can never have me!”

“Oh please mistress, just give me one taste of those honeyed thighs...Please mistress.”

Stepping up close to the begging women Cora says

“I can touch you “ reaching out to pinch her nipple hard “but you may never touch me” turning and striding back across to the door she says, trying to sound like a general.

“Take her down and prepare her for further punishment” and then walks out of the room.

Elsie comes out right behind her and hugs her saying

“You were magnificent, now take this and spank her with it… hard, just keep looking at me if you’re unsure. I’ll go spread her over the bed for you. Oh, and shoving your hand into her afterwards will take her right over the top” and she turns back around hurrying to get things set up. Cora stands there, with her mouth hanging open, because in her hand she holds a glossy wooden paddle. Straightening her shoulders she opens the door a little bit and peeks in, with a wave from El, she strides in and goes to the bed where Bel is face down with her feet tied to the footboard and her hands tied to the headboard, she is completely helpless. Running her hand across her back and down her backside she leans in and says

“If you take your punishment well, I might allow you to touch me.” she runs the edge of the paddle down into Bel’s cleft and then swings it up, bringing it down fast on the exposed bottom before her.

“Oh mistress… I am not worthy!” moans her captive. She brings the paddle down again hitting the woman across the backside as hard as she dares, she does this quite a few times and then hears El whisper

“Harder, she’s getting close.”

Bel lifts up her backside, pushing up to her, begging for it. Cora brings the paddle down onto her flaming red bottom hard and fast. Isobel screams and bucks and moans

“Not worthy...mistress”

Cora, continues, hard and fast finally convinced this is what she really wants. Over and over she paddles her and occasionally hears

“Not worthy...mistress”

Bel is panting and moaning with every strike now, so Cora has an idea, she runs her finger up inside the bottomless knickers, into her snatch, pulling out again she leans over and whispers to Bel

“Smell me peasant?”

“Hmm… yes mistress”

“This is all you will ever have of me” she says and pushes her finger into Bel’s mouth

“Suck off my syrup, peasant... suck!” Once Bel has sucked her finger, she grips the paddle with both hands and brings it down hard across her posterior again and Bel screams and continues to scream lifting her hips up off the bed. Reaching under Bel she pinches her nipple and brings the paddle down hard and fast over and over, The restrained woman is still screaming and bucking so Cora looks over to Elsie, who steps over and whispers,

“One more hit and then push in your hand, quickly, she can take it.

Cora leans over Bel and whispers

“DId you suck it all?”

“Yes... mistress”

She shifts lower, and bringing the paddle down one last time she places a loose fist at Bel’s opening, she is straining up to it, desperate for it, so she pushes and pushes as smoothly as she can until she is up to her wrist inside Bel’s body. Another scream and she can feel Bel’s body squeezing her hand as she races over the peak of pleasure, Spasm after spasm, grips her from inside Bel’s tortured body, slowly growing weaker, Bel finally relaxes and moans

“Thank you...mistress.”

Coming over El says to her

“Relax your hand and gently pull it out” she does so and with a last moan from Bel her hand slides out.

Taking Cora in her arms, El says

“That was wonderful. You did so well. Come with me and get cleaned up and I will take care of Bel. I put your robe on the hook by the door.”

Cora took her time taking off the costume and washing herself, brushing her hair, giving Elsie plenty of time to get things arranged as she wants. When she comes back into the room El is in bed waiting for her and Bel is nowhere to be seen. Before she even asks, El says

“Bel will sleep in the other room for tonight, she said to tell you, that was the best she’s had in quite a long time and she loves you and is very grateful. Now come here to me and let me do for you whatever your heart desires.” climbing into the bed next to her Cora kisses her and asks

“She really said it was good?”

“One of the very best! So what do you desire, my dear? Anything at all”

“Well could you use your mouth on me and maybe try that Champagne trick?

“Absolutely… I’d be delighted”

“ and can I suck on your breasts too?”

“ Let’s start with that, shall we.” she smiles and opens her robe to display her large and shapely bosom.


	8. Breakfast in Bed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cora and Elsie enjoy their breakfast in bed... at lot!

Elsie wakes early the next morning, the sun is just peeking through a slight gap in the curtains. Outside she can hear the city starting to come awake. Looking down at the woman laying curled against her she can hardly believe she is here. Resting her head against Elsie’s voluminous bosom, with her mouth slightly open is Cora Crawley, her employer, and now, her lover. A thought of concern for her other lover has her rising carefully from the bed, trying not to disturb Cora too much. When she manages to get out of the room, without waking Cora, she grabs her robe and hurries to the next room, opening the door, as quietly as possible. On the bed, flat on her stomach, smiling at her is her lover.

“How are you doing, dearest?” she asks approaching the bed “May I look?”

“Hmmm, of course” replies this alluring older woman who is so special to her. Lifting the coverlet and sliding it down from her body she uncovers Isobel’s still red backside.

“Well it’s not too bad...you’ve had worse. Can you sit yet, do you think?”

“Not yet… but maybe turn over and lie on my back...if you can help?”

"Of course, take hold of my arm and I will lift you some, so you can shift.”

After getting Isobel turned and propped up on pillows she asks

“How is that now, comfy?”

“Fine, but missing something, a kiss, from my treasure." After a loving kiss, she continues,

”Thank you for last night, darling. I know it’s difficult for you to watch, but I am so glad Cora was able to do it, with your guidance. It is so much more satisfying and so much less dangerous, when it is someone you love. Tell her I said thank you and that I love her. Oh, and take her out somewhere today while I recover, keep her occupied...hmm.”

Elsie leans over again to kiss this amazing woman, she has been lucky to find.

“Not to worry, I’ll keep her distracted.” she says, wiggling her eyebrows.

"Shall I bring you some coffee or tea...maybe a little toast?”

“That’s sweet, my dear. Some coffee would be nice.”

After bringing coffee up and helping Bel a little more she gets her settled back into the bed propped up well with pillows, a pretty blue bed jacket, hair brushed and braided.

“There…” she says “you look fine...you even have a little sparkle in your eyes”

“That is because you keep flaunting yourself in front of me and making me desire you,” Bel chuckles “better check on Cora before I lose myself and pull you down to have my way with you!”

Giggling and shaking her head, El goes to check on Cora next door. Finding her still sleeping she goes back down to the kitchen to make some breakfast.

A little while later she opens Cora’s door and carries in a big bed tray with coffee, breakfast and even a daily paper she bought from the newsboy hawking in the street out front.

“Wake up, now. I brought up some breakfast.”

Stretching and yawning Cora smiles at her and says

“Elsie you didn’t need to bring me breakfast...we should have breakfast together”

“And so we shall, my dear...I brought enough for two..I must say whoever you had get the place ready did a first rate job. There are even strawberries and cream in the refrigerator along with five more bottles of Champagne.” Elsie tells her, while pouring them both some coffee.

“Hallelujah” crows Cora and falls back laughing on the bed. After coming back from her laughing fit, Cora says

“Will Bel be coming in… how is she?”

“She is just fine...a little tender...but she will be fine, I took her in something earlier and helped her dress...she said to tell you how grateful she is and that you were a natural at it! It’s not easy even knowing how much they want it...I can’t do it...I can watch and make suggestions because it means so much to her but I can not do it myself.” shrugging she goes on

“We are lucky to have you now...maybe you can see to those needs, and I can watch her respond”

“How often does she want to be...beaten like that?” Cora asks timidly

“Oh, not often, she told me last week she was going to ask you while we were here, so I knew it was coming. She enjoyed it so very much...and now she just wants to relax and stay in bed today and that you and I should find some way to entertain ourselves.

“Oh...I think we can manage that!” Cora responds reaching for El’s lapels and pulling her robe open to expose the massive, white breasts, of this inviting woman and smiling as they slowly flush an appealing shade of rose.

  
“Mmm… I cannot get enough of your luscious breasts” and lifting one she brings her lips down to it and starts to slowly suckle, making tiny humming noises just like a baby.

“That feels so good...like sparks...it sends desire shooting through me...let me have yours now...please” El mumbles as she enjoys Cora nursing at her tits.

Cora releases her reluctantly and taking the breakfast tray sets it on the floor and swinging off all the covers she drops her robe off and reaches for El’s, tossing it with hers, she has her lay across the bed with her head near the center, then laying with her head near El’s breasts she says

“Maybe this way we can both have what we want” and with a cheeky grin she goes back to suckling. Even making a fist and holding it to the breast as a baby might do, closing her eyes and enjoying these unusual feelings of comfort and safety.

Smiling down at the sweet women, now loving on her. El reaches for her and manages to get close enough to take a breast in her mouth. Cora’s breast are so small she can get almost all of it into her mouth, rolling her tongue around and around, then reaching for the other one and fondling gently. They remain like this for quite sometime just enjoying the love and comfort they can each give and receive.

Eventually El extends her arm and runs her hand down Cora’s body wanting more, reaching for her hips and legs, not quite able to reach what she wants. Cora curves her body and opens her thighs so that El is just able to reach the top of her slit.

El starts to roll her fingers around barely brushing the tiny hooded pearl she desires so much.

Cora is reaching down her body now so she curls her body and lifts a knee allowing access also. The long aristocratic fingers are pinching and pulling on her hardened little jewel, sending jolts of desire shooting through her. Suddenly Cora throws back her head, releasing El’s breast with a pop.

“I can’t stand it any longer” she moans and sliding down toward El’s thighs she uses her tongue to manipulate the dewy, swollen object of her desire. She reaches for her hips and pulls her forward so that she can lap and suck and swirl the bauble, so prominent now she can take it completely into her mouth. Elsie reaches and pulls Cora over to her also and pulling a leg up over her head she plunges her tongue into the moist grotto between Cora’s legs.

Cora gasps and moans, loving the feeling and wanting more. She grabs the back of El’s thighs and rolls onto her back, pulling El up and on top of her. Now she can continue pleasuring her and also feel the thrill of the woman’s tongue thrusting into her and shooting sparks throughout her body. She reaches around El’s hips and kneads the plump cheeks of her bottom and pulls her down onto her face in a rhythm that El quickly matches with her thrusting tongue.

El’s thighs are starting to tremble, she is getting close. Cora reaches to the opening of her slit with two fingers and plunges them in, pulling and pushing, trying to get the same rhythm with her tongue. Elsie moans into Cora, trying to nod and show her it feels so good.

El does the same and moves her tongue to Cora’s tiny pearl and while sucking pumps two fingers into her, pumping faster and faster until she hears Cora groan deep in her chest, straightening her legs she pushes her pelvis up at El riding her hand as she soars high and finally plunges over, feeling like she is plunging of a cliff.

Falling back onto the bed she tries to maintain the rhythm of her fingers so that El can have her release also, kneading El’s bottom and pumping her fingers into her while suckling at her splendid women’s jewel. Reaching the hand holding El’s bum against her she draws it quickly through the moisture of her lover, then gently pushes it into the tiny dark opening so close to her face.

The results are electric, El’s body arches back and her knees bounce her up and down on Cora’s face a few times before she throws back her head trying to grab all the ecstasy she can. She soars over that peak, and falls limply onto Cora’s body, her body spasming and twitching, while pumping her hot juices out. Cora grabs her around the hips, her mouth latching on to her sweet chalice, she sucks hard, wanting more and more of this exquisite nectar, draining her lover’s body of every last drop. Finally letting her head fall back, she licks her lips and murmurs

“Heavenly”

It takes some time till they start to come back to their senses, and Cora realizes that Elsie is laughing under her breath, looking at her quizzingly

“You really like that don’t you?" she says..."drank me dry.” Cora blushes, a bright, bright red and can’t look Elsie in the eyes. Lifting Cora’s face up to hers she gazes into her eyes and says

“It’s okay, I’m glad you do, It feels wonderful!”

Snuggling down with her head on El’s shoulder she asks

“What do you especially like?”

“Well… that last thing you did with your finger felt so good. Umm… maybe we could try that again sometime.” Cora sees that she too is blushing, so pushing up to kiss her on the cheek, she smiles, fondles El’s breast and says

“Anytime you’d like, Mrs. Huge.” and they both burst into giggles.


	9. Strawberries and Cream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The lovers have an indoor picnic.

“You were right, there is a lot of food in here. How about more strawberries and cream?” Cora says over her shoulder with her head buried in the refrigerator.

“Or there is ham and cheese we could have” Standing behind her admiring the round little bottom barely covered by the thin cotton dress, is Elsie. She steps closer and puts her hand up under that dress and stroking the plump cheeks she asks

“Are there any carrots?”

“Oh you… squeals Cora, turning to face her “you are just too much!”

“Oh really, well that must be why you keep calling me Mrs. Huge” and turning away she flounces off in a pretend pet. Grabbing her wrist Cora pulls her back and nuzzling up to her neck she whispers.

“Your breasts _are_ huge, my darling, and that is just how I like them.” reaching up to unbutton the buttons on her blouse she kisses down her chest and across the top of her underclothes, pushing her camisole down she releases her soft and pillowy breasts. Burying her face in them she kisses and hums, enjoying the feel of such lush flesh. El leans her head back and rests against the table behind her, Closing her eyes and just enjoying having Cora’s hands on her body. Cora whispers

“Stay here and keep you eyes closed, sweetheart” Cora is back nuzzling her breasts in moments, licking them and gently sucking on her nipples. She says

“Mmmm... sweet as strawberries” and with that she pours a trickle of cream on them and starts to lick it off.

“Ooooh…” moans El, relishing the cold thick cream being smeared across her warm skin. “Ohh… that’s good.”

“Open your eyes now” says Cora and when she does she sees Cora holding a strawberry, sliding it across her bosom in the cream sauce and holding it up to her mouth. She opens her mouth slightly so Cora can push it in, when she has, she raises her fingers to her own mouth and licks off the remaining cream, staring deeply into El’s fascinating eyes.

“I think I shall call you strawberry from now on and when I do we can remember my eating your strawberries.” She bites her nipple gently.

“Yum”

“Cora, you are the most...unexpected women I have ever met” laughs Elsie, shaking her head “Just get out whatever you like and I will slice some bread, we can make sandwiches and have a picnic upstairs with Isobel.

“Oh yes, that sounds like fun… I’ll get a basket.” and with that she dashes off to rummage in some cabinets to find one. They make sandwiches and pack up olives and pickles and cheese and crackers and even some small cakes they find.

“Oh… don’t forget the strawberries and cream. We must have that! I will carry the basket and you can carry the tea...Let me get the door” says Cora leading the way out of the kitchen and up the servants stairs to Isobel's room. Knocking and then peeking around the door she asks

“May we come in, darling...we’ve brought provisions” pushing the door wide so Elsie can bring in the tea. She sets the basket on the side of the bed and sits beside it.

“Are you alright, dear?” reaching for Bel’s hand and holding it while gazing at the beauty of this woman with a truly dark secret.

“I am fine, Cora, just a little stiff...I’m not as young as I once was. You were very brave to undertake my gratification, and I thank you for that. It is something that I can suppress most of the time, but it overwhelms me sometimes and I have to be dominated and beaten to feel the highest state of ecstasy.” placing a gentle hand on Cora’s cheek she repeats

”Thank you.”

“El said... she can’t do it...so when you feel the need again, you can call on me and I will try to fulfill your dark desires.” covering Bel’s hand with her own and kissing the older woman’s cheek she whispers smiling.

“I actually kinda liked it...peasant” Isobel throws back her head and laughs

“Oh Cora, you’re a tease! Hand me some tea, dear. I’m parched.”

They spread out their picnic on the bed and pull over a couple of small tables to sit things on. Chatting about the city and what to do and where to go, they enjoy their impromptu indoor picnic.

“This is the most fun l’ve had since I was a girl” says Cora, watching as her lovers feed each other strawberries and cream...well, maybe even more fun than that. I feel so free with you two...free to be myself and to act on every new desire I have...free to make love to you in every way possible and even free enough to discuss it with you and tease about it. I’m realizing how stifling most of my life has been...but now I have found you two and I feel liberated and free again. She reaches for each of their hands and kisses their knuckles and says

“I love you truly...both of you!”

“Oh, my dear, we are so happy to have you...we want you to always feel free with us because we love you too.” Cora smiles and asks

“Do you think you will feel up to going out tonight, Bel?”

“I should be okay for that...maybe with a little more rest this afternoon...why don’t you two go out and do some shopping or something and I will be ready and eager to go out later.” suggests Bel.

“Shall we have dinner at that french bistro again? It’s so close and easy, oh...I could dress as a man! We would fit right in.” Cora said grinning.

“Just a light supper I think.” said Bel “We may be doing some strenuous activity later.”

Reaching down she pulls a shopping bag from under the bed and dumps it out in her lap. Reaching for one she holds it up for them to see and says

“It’s called a prosthetic penis… but I understand among certain groups it’s called a strap-on dick!” they each picked one up and looked at it and broke out laughing.

Later walking back from supper at the bistro, Cora is chattering away.

“Don’t you think we should go...it sounded like it might be fun... a burlesque show... the women next to us were talking about it...in a club called the Pink Alley Cat...isn’t that funny...we should go...let’s get a cab.

“Cora, are you sure you want to do this, it might be in a unsavory part of town?”

“Oh please, Bel”

“Very well, but we must be on our guard” she warns

“Wonderful “ stepping to the curb Cora flags a passing cab and climbing in tells the driver

“The Pink Alley Cat Club, please” the driver stares at her and then at the two older women with her and shaking his head sighs,

“Yes, miss” and turning back to the road mutters under his breath “takes all kinds.”


	10. Thinking of England?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a visit to a most inspiring club, the ladies enjoy Isobel's purchases.

“I don’t think I shall ever be able to wear Ostrich feathers again...not after seeing what that woman was doing with them.” giggles Cora as they lay in bed later. ”I just wouldn’t be able to keep a straight face,” They are all gathered in Cora’s room again and wearing nothing but their nightgowns.

“That was funny, wasn’t it? I was eavesdropping on the conversation at the table next to us and learned a couple of new words” says Bel

“Apparently a shelia is a woman and a dead soldier is an empty drink, still not sure about a shlong, one of them said the dancer could use his shlong anyway she wanted” They all sit and stare at each other and El giggles and says

“I don’t think he’ll need a strap-on then if his shlong is that active” They are all quiet for a few seconds before bursting into roars of laughter

“Where did you put those, Bel? I want to try one” asks Cora

“The bag is near my bed, next door, dear...why don’t you fetch it.” she replies Cora is back soon and pulling one out looks it over and says

“This strap must go around your waist but where does this one go?”

“I think that one goes down and then back up to the front and attaches here on each side” El says pointing out the snaps on the front of the waist strap.

“Oh my…” says Cora blushing “that could be...ah...interesting. I think I will go put it on right now...I want to try it out.”

“Don’t go!” says Elsie “I will help you with it.

“Ah...okay” says Cora, slowly smiling she drops her gown off and let’s it puddle at her feet and steps out of it carrying the strap-on over to El. Standing in front of her, in a husky voice says

“Thank you, my sweet strawberry. But you should be naked too.” reaching up to untie El’s nightgown she stares deep into her eyes and smiles saying 

“You know how much I desire to see you... au natural” she runs her hands across the front of her gown pushing it off her shoulders and onto the floor. Reaching for her breasts and cupping them both in her hands she looks down at them and leans in to give one hard little peak a kiss and says

“Delicious!” El reaches her hand around the back of Cora’s neck and kisses her lips gently pulling her close into an embrace and pushing her tongue against Cora’s lips demanding access, opening her mouth Cora allows her tongue to enter, sucking on it gently and then sweeping her own into El’s mouth, intensifying the kiss. Pulling her lips free El says

“Put it on.” Cora runs her hand once more across this temptresses amazing breasts and looks down at the item, pulling the strap around her waist and snapping it on the correct snap to make a snug fit she reaches for Elsie’s hand and says

“You will have to help me adjust the other straps, sweetheart” El moves around behind Cora dragging her fingers along the silky skin of her belly and outer thighs and then up across her appealing bottom to the straps hanging from the waistband. Taking them in her hands she stutters

“Spread your legs...you must...spread your legs… oh...yes” groaning.

Looking back over her shoulder Cora is smiling as she moves her legs wide apart, pushing her bum back, bending slightly forward to give her a good view and access.

“Oh…yes...that’s good...very good” El is having trouble remembering what she is doing, the sight of Cora like this is almost too much, dropping to her knees she reaches around and embraces Cora’s backside, nuzzling the tender white flesh.

She moves the hand now holding the strap, though her legs lifting a finger as she does, to stroke the delicate folds of her sex and up to the front. Cora turns slowly, so that her dark curl covered mound is all but touching El’s nose, making sure to trail her fingers across her velvety bosom as she does. El kisses the downy curls and runs her tongue down to that seductive little pearl hiding below it’s hood and swirls her tongue around it. Cora has to reach for her shoulders to support herself, leaning back she pushes herself onto El’s mouth, needing to feel more.

“Oh, darling...I want you!” moans Cora. Quickly snapping the straps in place, El stands and takes Cora in her arms.

“I want you too darling.” she whispers “You must take me...you are the man now. Take me, my lover...I need you badly...take me now”

Cora steps away from her and tries to look into her eyes but El is looking down and blushing demurely, raising her head to see into her eyes, she sees the desire and the playfulness there. Taking her hand Cora directs her to the bed stepping behind her when she steps closer to the bed. Giving her a quick slap on the bottom she says lowly

“Get in there, wench. I want to make you scream.” Isobel has been watching all this and enjoying it very much. She shifts off the bed to give them space and pulls a small vanity stool close, so as not to miss any of the enthralling scene.

Elsie climbs up to the middle of the bed and lays with legs together and arms at her side, she closes her eyes and lays perfectly still. Cora lays down beside her and propped up on her elbow watches the woman’s face. El is having trouble not laughing, so Cora leans down nuzzling her neck and whispers in her ear,

“Thinking of England, darling?” El bursts out laughing and opening her eyes reaches up to kiss Cora and runs her arms up around her neck. Cora takes her in her arms and kisses her deeply and passionately fondling a breast and rolling partially on top of her. Planting little kisses up her neck and to her ear she breathes in her ear barely loud enough to be heard.

“You won’t be laughing long, lover” and proceeds to push El’s legs open. Cora reaches one finger down to the half exposed golden trinket peeking from under its hood of velvety skin and swirls it around moving it faster and faster until El is moaning and panting.

Kissing her deeply, she lifts one of her legs, and moving up fully on top, raises both El’s knees up and pulls her legs around her body. El raises her arms to Cora’s shoulders and tries to pull her down to her, crossing her ankles behind Cora’s back to nudge her closer. Cora takes the long shaft strapped to her belly, places the head just at the opening of her lover’s warm weeping slit and says

“Do you want me, lover?”

“Yes… you know I do”

“Hmm...I don’t think you are quite ready for it yet”

“I am...I am...please” Cora pushes the shaft a short way into her and stops, taking El’s wrists in her hands she pulls them up above her head and keeping them there, making it impossible for Elsie to touch her at all, she kisses and nuzzles at her lover’s neck and throat murmuring,

“Want me...do you...want me?” until El is pushing up against her and pushing with her heels, trying to get the fake phallus into her further.

“Yes...please” before El can finish moaning it Cora pushes into her, fast and hard as far as it will go. El lets out a strangled sob and pulls Cora down close to her body, holding her and pumping her hips against her, Cora is pumping into her, and they soon develop a rhythm that has their bodies slapping together over and over. El has her hands on Cora’s bottom pushing, with her legs pulling, trying to get as much pleasure out of the experience as possible. Cora is up on her hands with her knees up near El’s butt now, using her hips to pump as far into her lover as she can. Cora decides to slip her hands under El’s torso and sits back on her knees, bringing El onto her lap. This gives the shaft a new angle and with a massive moan El is riding the shaft, fast and hard, pounding herself onto it and moaning.

“I...I...I’m...Ohhh!” she throws her head back and pulls Cora’s face down to her bosom, where she takes a nipple into her mouth and sucks hard and then bites. This is just enough for El, she falls forward onto Cora, depending on her to hold her while her body spasms and jerks with her release, muttering the whole time,“Mmm...mmm...mmm”. As her spasms finally slow, Cora reaches up for her face and holding it up to hers she says

“You haven’t screamed, yet!” and pulling out of her lover sitting back on her ankles she says ”Roll over, wench!”

Elsie looks up at her, trusting this playful, teasing vision and rolls over onto her stomach. Isobel places a hand on Cora’s shoulder and hands her an open jar of cream. Leaning down she whispers

“It’s lubricant...for this way,” glancing down and nodding towards El’s backside on the bed before them “be gentle at first until she relaxes” and smiling at her she moves up the bed to El’s head and leaning down kisses her on the cheek and says

“I haven’t had this much fun in an age...watching you together is a thrill, my love”

Cora lifts a finger full of the cream and rubs it on the fake phallus and then another finger full and sets the jar aside. Leaning up over El’s back she kisses her at the top of her round butt cheeks and slowly licks down the cleft, holding her down with a hand at the small of her back, when she gets to the tiny dusky hole of her ass she runs the finger of cream across it and then pushes it in slightly. The woman before her makes a humming sound like it feels good, so pulling slightly to separate her cheeks she places the tip of the shaft to her dark hole and very slowly pushes until just the tip is in. And then leaning over to her lover she says in a husky voice.

“Your bottom is just as sweet as your breasts, my strawberry. Does this feel good? Do you like this?” massaging and nuzzling her cheeks she asks “Do you want me here? Inside your tiny little blackberry hole?” El’s moans are getting louder and she is starting to thrash a little, moaning

“Yes...yes” Cora pulls her hips up and spreads her cheeks wide, and then says

“Do you want me, wench? And starts to push into the tight dark passage of this lover she has come to desire above all else. She keeps repeating as she slowly pushes “Do you...Do you? until about half way in when El bucks up and grunts

“Yes...yes...yes...yes!” Cora pushes the shaft all the way in, as far as it will go, and leans over her lover kissing her back and barely pumping with her hips, until El has relaxed somewhat. Then she leans back again and pulls out about halfway, stopping and placing one hand on El’s butt cheek,she says

“You will scream for me, my lover. I want you to feel the best you have ever felt, my sweet, sweet, berry.” and with that she starts pumping the fake phallus into her lovers hole and spanking her on a shapely little butt cheek, losing herself in the sounds her lover is making, pumping into her beautiful, sweet body.

El is grunting with each push of Cora’s hips now, and realizing how close she is, Cora pulls out, and quickly leans down, sliding her tongue just inside her lover, inside her luscious blackberry hole. El rises off the bed shoving her hips back unable to control herself overwhelmed by the sensations she is feeling and lets out a long drawn out scream as she feels Cora’s tongue swirling around and around her sweet, intoxicating hole.

Falling flat on to the bed, totally relaxed she sighs and turns her head to see Bel staring at her from her stool beside the bed, staring and rubbing herself, very close to her own release. She watches as this lover throws back her head and her face contorts in orgasm. El can see her sex, crimson and inflamed, start to ooze with the liqueur of her ecstasy.

Cora steps between them and kneels, placing her hands on Bel’s thighs, she puts her lips to her sex and sucks, loving the taste of her beautiful body, the essence of her sexuality. Then turning and kissing El, she pushes her tongue into her mouth sharing with her the taste of their lover. Isobel climbs over and cuddles up with them both and they lay face down together sated and relaxed with each other.


	11. Oral fixation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elsie makes an amazing discovery, and Cora is thrilled about it

The next day they all slept very late and decided to just skip breakfast and have another picnic lunch in the bedroom. While enjoying their sandwiches with Champagne, because it’s never too early for Champagne. Isobel comments to Cora about her having an oral fixation and says

“Were you bottle fed as a baby? dear”

“I don’t know...probably, my mother liked to think of herself as a modern woman. I do tend to relate all things sexual to food.”

“Well, modern theory is that a baby deprived the breast will fixate on it later in life”

“That explains why I just can’t get enough of berry tits here” she says waggling her eyebrows at Elsie and reaching for her waist, but El dodges and runs while Cora chases her round the room, catching her near the door and burying her face in the luscious full mounds. ”I have even heard of women who, getting enough suckling, can start to lactate again even without having another baby” Bel continues.

“Hmm…” says Cora thinking and then looking over at Elsie and at her large bosom “really?”

Isobel laughs and says

“Well, she has to have given birth previously for that so I’m afraid that lets El out.”

“Oh...too bad...or is it?” looking at the lady in question to see her having turned bright red and looking at her feet. Isobel takes Elsie’s hand and says

“Is there something you want to tell us?”

“It was before I came to Downton, at my last place a visiting friend of the family cornered me in the lavatory and...you know. When I found I was pregnant I left and my mother took me to a charity home to have it. I gave it up for adoption and came to work for you, so no one would ever know.” taking her hands Bel says simply

“Oh, my dear, I am so sorry, I should never have brought it up...I am so very sorry.”

“No, it’s okay. I wouldn’t have told you except this morning I noticed a little bit of...leakage...I suppose maybe it’s that” says El looking up at her lover and one time nurse and doctor’s wife.

“Would you like me to look at it and see if I can tell what it is” El hangs her head, embarrassed and nods.

“No need to be embarrassed about it, open your robe and let me just look, dear” El stands in front of Bel while she massages her breasts and then squeezes gently at the base of a nipple, moving her fingers up towards the tip a couple of times and then licks off the drop of liquid that rises up and starts to roll down the nipple.

“Hmm… yes, that is surely what it is...milk. No need to worry, it will quit soon and as long as you don’t get a lot of direct stimulation it won’t come back” Bel says smiling at her. Cora can’t wait any longer

“Can I taste it...please El?” Bel just laughs and says to El

“It’s okay, it won’t matter, so long as you don’t mind.” she shrugs. El turns to Cora, who has a pleading look on her face and says

“Yes, okay!” she sits down on a chaise in a corner of the room and motions Cora over to sit on her lap. Cora sits and pulling her robe open more leans against her arm and places her mouth around a nipple and begins to suckle. At first she just looks up at El and sucks, suddenly Cora’s eyes fly open and El gives a little squeak, Cora swallows fast and keeps on suckling, smiling.

“Oh, my...that was strange” says El

“Did it feel like a hard squeeze and then a contraction of the breast?” asks Isobel

“Yes it did...and it felt good, I ...liked it.” she replies blushing

“That is called the let down or flow start and that is your proof, you are actually lactating. “I’m wondering if wearing that nipple ring has somehow helped stimulate it enough to cause this...how interesting”

“That and this one chasing after me day and night wanting to suck on my tits” she laughs smiling down at the 45 year old darling of society in her lap nursing on her like a newborn. Cora releases El’s nipple and sits up smiling and kissing El on the lips. Giving her a taste of her own milk and says

“Darling, that is just my oral fixation, we have my mother to thank for that, and if you remember correctly it is not _just_ your breasts I want to lick and suck, and if I remember correctly you certainly enjoyed all of it! Now hush, and let’s see if the other one works as well because I want more of your delightful strawberry milk” and swinging her legs around she takes a hold of the other breast and licking it once,sucks it into her mouth and leaning her head back, closes her eyes and suckles happily at her housekeepers mammoth breasts.

Letting Cora nurse to her heart’s content she asks Isobel, if the nipple rings might actually have brought it on. Bel replies

“It is certainly possible but it would take daily stimulation for it to continue, so if that is what you are wanting we should go to that shop and get you another, or see if they have anything else that could help.” Cora sits up licking her lips.

“Is this what you want, El? To have this continue...for me...and for Bel?”

“We all have our fixations dear and this is yours, Bel’s is pain and I cannot provide that for her even though I love her dearly, but you can and I can provide you with this, and I can enjoy it as well. It does feel very good.” Cora looks into her loving eyes and slips her hand down the front of her lover’s robe and quickly finds her hidden jewel and pinches gently, twirling round and round it and then leans back against her arm again, opening her mouth. El takes her breast and places the nipple gently into her mouth accepting that this has become part of their lovemaking. Cora suckles and closes her eyes, continuing to stimulate her lovers tiny little gem until her love honey is flowing down her legs. Isobel sits on the bed and watches, thinking how strange it is, that if they had never found each other they might never have been as happy as they are, but what a truly bizarre trio they make.

“Ladies, I am certainly enjoying watching this, but I think we should get to that shop, they seemed to have many interesting things for sale, I really didn’t have the time to see them all and I think you both would enjoy discovering these special shops for our social minority” she says finishing off her wine. Cora releases the breast and says while sliding to the floor in front of El’s body and spreading her legs wide

“Okay, just let me finish this, and we can dress and go.” and she buries her head and licks the honey off El’s legs and slit. Rising she goes to Bel and kisses her on the lips, forcefully pushing her tongue into her mouth, Bel responds as desired by holding Cora’s head and sucking on her tongue as hard as she can, getting all the tastes of their remarkable lover from her.


	12. Love me together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The lovers discover the joys of a strap-on

Exiting the tiny shop carrying many shopping bags, the three fashionably dressed ladies start to stroll down the street, El asks.

“Shall we have some tea, that nice girl in the shop said there is a tearoom just around the corner, where a lot of them go. We could try it.”

“She just said that because she wants to be able to meet you later” laughs Cora, “she asked me if you have a telephone, and could she have your number. I told her you were my strawberry and I wouldn’t give you up”

“Delightful” says Bel chuckling, "let’s go, this way."

They found the tearoom and went in ordering tea with sandwiches and cakes, Cora was especially pleased to see that the tiny cakes were each topped with a strawberry, looking just like a nipple. The tea was very good and the three ladies were a real attraction, all got asked for their telephone number and El got asked to the cinema that evening. Sweetly turning down all their sapphic suitors, the ladies left to lots of waves and many voices wishing them a pleasant day.

“Home now I think, don’t you?” says Cora “I can’t wait to open these packages… Taxi!”

Back at the house, with another bottle of Champagne opened, they start unpacking their purchases. Cora has bought a pair high heeled boots, made of black leather, to go with the leather corset and models them for the ladies.

“Now I can tell you to lick my boots, peasant” she says parading in front of Bel who responds longingly with

“Oh, yes…please”

Bel has bought some small steel devices that look like tiny clamps, but won’t tell them what they are for. El has made the most purchases and is very excited about them. Laying them out on the bed, she tries to explain what they all do.

“I got another nipple ring...so I can wear them both during the day, but I got this because it is supposed to massage the breast and keep it full, you wear it at night and alternate sides, and then this one will pump the milk out and you can save it in a bottle in the refrigerator...the girl in the shop said that if you do that you will not stop when you have to be away from the baby...and she winked at me! Do you think other people do this...really!”

“We can’t be the only ones to discover this fetish” says Cora “that is what the clerk called it, a fetish.”

“You told her!”

“Not exactly. I just said I’d discovered that breast milk has a lot of uses other than feeding a baby and did they have any devices for keeping it flowing longer. She may have assumed something, but does it matter, that’s why we went there, to get information and purchase items for our fetishes, isn’t it.”

“Cora, you are the most adventurous woman I think I have ever met” says Bel “why have you suddenly decided to try all these new things?” she asks

“That is your fault, and El’s, once I got up enough courage to actually join you and let myself feel all the amazing sensations and try all the different ways to get satisfaction, I realized what I had been missing and I’m not getting any younger so I want to hurry and do it all...feel it all...have it all done to me. It’s so liberating...I actually feel like I’m twenty years old again.” Cora tells them.

“When did you have your first experience with a woman?” she asks Bel

“That was at nursing school, I was twenty one and she was a timid little girl, away from home for the first time, soon comforting hugs became much more.”

“But you still married” commented El

“Oh yes, I find men just as interesting as women, but usually they are too conventional and puritanical. Women just seem better able to try new ways to satisfy a partner.” she explains.

”What about you, dear. Has it always been women for you?” looking lovingly at her

“Oh, yes I’ve known that from the very beginning, my first kiss was at twelve and she was fifteen, she said she liked my hair and could she kiss me, she stuck her tongue in my mouth and it scared me, so I ran, but I really wanted to kiss her again. The first time I ever… made love with a woman, was at my first job...as a house maid...we shared a room and soon shared a bed, she liked my big breasts too.” she smiles looking over at Cora.

“We only have three days left for me to experience everything I have missed, so we better get started.” Says Cora and reaches over to take Bel in her arms and begins kissing her neck and fondling her breasts through the fabric of her dress.

“Cora, you are insatiable” laughs Bel, and Cora says

“Yes! I am...and I want you both together.” she extends her hand to her other lover and pulls her into a hug so that Bel can reach her and fondle her breasts as well.  
“Mmm...that feels good...who shall we undress first.” she says

“Cora I think” and they both reach to unbutton and remove Cora’s skirt and blouse. Bel reaches to undo her boots but Cora steps back, pushing Bel onto the side of the bed and drawing over the vanity stool she sits and puts her foot up in Bel’s lap, saying.

“You may remove my boot now...peasant.” Bel lifts her foot and kisses the toe of the boot and then runs her hand up Cora’s calf to the lacings, slowly undoing the laces and pulling it off and fondling it before setting it aside and going on to the next one planted in her lap. Cora is now in her lingerie and walks to the center of the room and starts humming a tune to which she proceeds to dance moving her body provocatively and removing her underthings, doing a striptease, putting on a show for them.

“Where did you learn that!” asks El

“From the show last night, it didn’t look that hard to me” she says while walking over and climbing up in the bed.

”Isn’t someone going to kiss me?” Reaching for her Bel runs her hands up her body enjoying the slim delicate hips and waist, while Cora starts removing Bel’s clothes. When her hands reach her neck she pushes them up into Cora’s thick glorious dark hair and starts to undo it, pulling it out to let it hang down and spread across her delicate shoulders.

“Lovely” she hums running her lips through Cora’s hair and kissing her on the shoulder.

“Let me finish with my clothes while you get El out of her things, make sure you pay particular attention to her breasts, we don’t want them to stop producing her distinctive cream for us.” she says with a smile when she gets up to leave the bed.

Cora turns to help El remove the last of her things by slowly pulling down her knickers and sliding her hand between her legs to stroke that fascinating jewel begging for her touch. El spreads her legs slightly, kisses Cora and then leans her head slightly back and taking her own breast in her hand offers it up to Cora’s mouth, sighing when she takes it and gently sucks. Cora continues to lick and suck her nipple while swirling her finger around that tiny gem, swelling under Cora’s touch. El lets out a deep moan and grabs the back of her head. Cora feels a rush of milk filling her mouth, swallowing quickly, she grabs her lover around the lower back and pulls her closely while she suckles at her breast, enjoying the hedonistic feeling of this forbidden activity. Suckling and drawing as fast as she can. Cora feels a pulling and drawing in her lower body and realizes she is becoming very aroused. Releasing the breast, she rubs her face across them to smear any leakage on to herself, she turns to see that Bel has returned to them, she is naked except for the strap on phallus jutting from her abdomen. Holding another dangling from her finger she asks Cora.

“Do you really want both of us, together?” when she nods, staring at the large fake penis her lover is wearing, Bel says

“Then El needs to put this on.” Taking the strap on dildo from her hand slowly, she turns to El and starts to put it on her, first around her waist, and then kneeling, up between her legs to attach it at the front, she sees her lovers pleasure jewel is very large now, she is becoming extremely aroused, she reaches with her tongue, slipping it just into her slit and sucks as much of her juices as she can, then places her mouth over the fake phallus and runs her tongue around it covering it with both of their essences. Bel says

“I think this will work best,” and lying down on the bed takes Cora’s hand in hers and pulls her over.

”Straddle my waist dear. That will let you control how deep you want me to go.” she says and then reaches up to stroke Cora’s breast and flick her thumbs across the nipples, this doesn’t take long to get Cora further aroused. Bel spreads her legs as far as she is able to allow El to kneel behind Cora who then reaches around Cora’s body to fondle her breasts while Bel reaches down and slides a finger across her tiny pearl, pinching it gently. Cora is becoming very eager and is moaning at the intensity of her feelings. The idea of having both her lovers at the same time is making her quite lustful.

“I want you... I want you both.” she moans leaning back her head and concentrating of her body’s reactions

“I want you both inside me...Love me.” she begs “Love me together...I need it.”

Bel puts her hands around Cora’s waist and lifts her up so that she can take the shaft in her own hand and guide it to her opening. Bel pushes up gently and the phallus slips into Cora’s slick, smooth cave. She wants to pump herself on to the shaft, starting to bounce her knees quickly but Bel reaches up and pulls her torso down to her, takes her lips and kisses her, deepening it and holding her, while slowly pumping her hips up with the strap on allowing the shaft to penetrate Cora slightly. Bel lifts her knees and swings her feet as far to the side as she can and still maintain the slow pumping of her hips. She hopes this will give El enough room. She pulls Cora’s head down to her shoulder and sucks on her ear lobe, whispering to her how beautiful she is and how good she makes them feel. El has been kneeling behind Cora stroking and kissing her back, now that Bel has her in a good position she strokes down the valley of Cora’s tiny bottom. Spreading her cheeks as far as she can she licks down the valley to the tiny dark hole. Swirling her tongue around the opening, she puts a finger in her mouth and then just into Cora’s ass. Cora groans, trying to throw back her head, she begs.

”Please…”

El rises to her knees and places the tip of the creamed up shaft and starts to push it gently into Cora’s bottom. The feeling of fullness is almost too much for Cora she pants and she shivers. Bel holds her tight and asks if she is alright.

“I...I...oh, yes...that’s good” she sighs when the two women find a rhythm that allows thrusting by both of them a short way into their lovers’ passages without hurting her.

“Just enjoy and let us do the work.” whispers Bel. So that is what she does, trying to relax her body and just allow it to respond to the heavenly feelings these women are creating inside her. Realizing that Cora is less tense and will stay in this safe position without her holding her down Bel runs her hand down her sides and then reaches out to her lover, smiling up at El pumping gently into Cora’s backside. Linking their fingers she silently asks if she is okay and at a smile and nod they continue to keep their rhythm matched and slowly love the captivating woman between them.

Slowly over time their stroking has become deeper and faster until they can feel Cora getting intensely aroused, she is panting and wheezing and clinging to Bel’s shoulders gripping hard enough for her nails to cut into the skin. Bel returns her arms to Cora’s back and holds her tightly against her chest, while El puts her hands at Cora’s hips and holds her down making sure she doesn’t thrash about and be injured. Cora is moaning in the same rhythm that they are thrusting, progressively getting louder and louder until finally as her two lovers are buried as deeply inside her as they can be, she clutches Bel’s shoulder harder and bites down onto the coverlet, giving a long drawn out moan that progresses into a scream she muffles in the bed covers. Her body spasms and she starts to shake and finally to sob, relaxing her grip on the bed covers and Bel’s shoulders, she just breathes, wheezing and sobbing until Bel starts to get worried and asks if she is okay.

“Hmm...um, hm” El starts to pull out and Cora gasps “No...don’t”

“Sweetheart we can’t stay this way forever, and you are going to need some help getting up, I’m guessing you will be sore for a while...how about a nice hot bath? Come on, let me help you up, just raise yourself a little and I will pull you up.” While coaxing Cora she has removed the strap on phallus and dropped it on the bed. After getting Cora up off her enough, Bel takes her in her arms and rolls her to the opposite side and says to El.

“Go run her bath and come back for her, I’m not sure she can walk yet.

Once El is able to get Cora on her feet and stumbled off to the bath with her, Bel wipes off El’s discarded strap on and strips the sheets off the bed, dumping them in a hamper next to the wardrobe. They will have to make up the bed again but that can wait. Walking to the open door of the bathroom she sees Cora in the bath with her eyes closed and El squatting beside the tub wiping Cora’s chest with a cloth. Cora’s eyes open and she sees Bel standing in the doorway with the fake phallus, jutting fiercely, from the front of her body. She makes a small noise and El starts to turn to see, when Bel grabs her wrist and lifting her up into her arms, turns and pushes her up against the wall behind the door. Kissing her she lifts one of El’s legs up around her waist and drives the still damp shaft into her body, pumping into her at a tremendous rate, pounding her into the wall over and over as fast as she can until they both reach that fabulous peak and soar over it together, lips locked together in an almost painful embrace.

Releasing El’s leg, allowing it to slide down to the floor she realizes El is about to slide down with it, so she grabs around her waist to hold her up and turns around looking for a chair. Cora says

“Put her in with me, I think you have quite stunned her, maybe the warm water will help.”

So Bel helps her lover into the other end of the bath, where she leans back and opening one eye asks

“What brought that on?”

“I just had to have you...I needed you...I wanted you!” replies Bel crouching down beside the bath. El reaches for her hand and kissing her palm, whispers

“I wanted you, too, my beloved and I still do...I want you both...like that...later” she chuckles putting her head back and closing her eyes. Relaxing in the warm water she thinks about her lovers and all the new ways they have expressed their love for each other. Cora is watching her and notices a trickle coming from one of her breasts,and so, shifting around she slides down to the other end of the bath and snuggling up to her takes the nipple into her mouth and begins to nurse. Smiling El puts an arm around her and lets her lean back and suckle to her heart’s content. Returning to the room with a arm load of robes for them, Bel sees them and decides to just slide in where Cora has just vacated and lays her head back sighing and closes her eyes, feeling her lovers legs across her 


	13. menage a trois

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They enjoy their evening together.

“Are you sure you’re up to this, I can find something in the kitchen for us to have for dinner.” says Elsie worriedly.

“Don’t be silly I am perfectly able to walk half a block to have dinner, I’m just a tiny bit sore. I’ll be fine” Cora replies standing up from putting on her shoes.

“I want to go. They really do have very good food and the atmosphere is so relaxed. We shall walk to dinner, just a little slower than usual, they should know us by now, and remember I tip very well, we will get the best of service.” So they walk next door to Bel’s room and wait while she finishes buckling her shoes. The three lovers walk out of the house and around the block to the tiny french bistro they have visited before. Stepping into the dark, quiet establishment, they find the waiter rushing over to them.

“Mon trois lesbienne, enchante.” he says, kissing Cora’s hand, “Ici, voila” he says drawing her over to their table and pulling out a chair for her. He knows exactly what they are but doesn’t care, these women have money and that is all that matters to him. All during dinner they chat and giggle and Elsie even kisses Cora’s cheek and calls her a flirt. The waiter brings dishes for them, claiming they were prepared especially for them, these are obviously sophisticated women and they could bring some high class custom to his establishment. After a spectacular dessert and another bottle of Champagne, Cora asks her companions if they would like to return home now, she has a lot of ideas for this evening’s entertainment, and leaning over, she puts her arm around El’s shoulders and pulls her close nuzzling her neck and planting a kiss inside the low cut neckline of her dress, just above her barely hidden nipple.

“Cora," El squeeks, “Naughty girl” Realizing her two lovers are intoxicated and she is close behind, Bel waves over the grinning waiter with their bill. He knows this will mean a very generous tip. Leaving plenty of money on the table, they rise and slowly make their way outside, the waiter rushes out before them and waves over a cab, opening the door for them and handing them inside. Handing a few coins to the driver he says with a wink

“Make sure they get home safely” he knows the driver can also spread the word about his bistro and that is always good.

Oh...my” says Cora, leaning back on the pillows of her bed, safely back home after a 5 minute taxi ride.

“I think I am tipsy”

“You are not tipsy, you flirtatious little minx, you are drunk!” El tells her bending over her and burying her face in her neck nibbling at her lustrous skin.

“What did you think you were doing kissing me like that in public, I should tickle you until you scream for that”

“ Oh, please, I couldn’t help myself, that dessert with the strawberries on top, I just had to have a taste of my own strawberry tart!” she buries her face in El’s cleavage and licks down into the valley between her breasts. Looking up into El’s face with a mischievous smirk and taking a hold of the lapels of her blouse she says

“I must have it...now” and ripping El’s blouse open she nuzzles into her bosom and squeezes her breasts through the fabric of her camisole. El is surprised by her passion but enjoys the attention to her now extremely sensitive breasts. Taking Cora’s face in her hands and raising it up kisses her delicately on the lips and looking deep into her lively eye she whispers

“Maybe later you can have a taste of my other berry treats...but for now” and pulling off her camisole she exposes her vast breasts with each nipple sporting a tiny golden jewel hanging from it, squeezing them so tight they are hard, red as a ripe strawberry and begging to be sucked. Cora reaches out and barely touches one of the throbbing little berries. Elsie gasps and closes her eyes relishing the warm pulling deep inside. Cora gently removes one of the nipple jewels and places her mouth over the nipple, just touching it with her tongue. El throws back her head and lets out a long drawn out sigh. Cora reaches for the other ring and removes it, rolling her palm around the just freed nipple, she starts sucking on her lover’s breast. Drawing on the nipple hard, enjoying it and knowing El enjoys it also, suddenly she pulls back, in shock at what has happened in her mouth.

“Oh, my” says Bel from where she is standing, watching. A gush is coming from Elsie’s nipples, shooting out onto Cora’s face, Cora laughs and goes back to suckling at her amazing lover’s breast. Bel is entranced and climbing up on to the bed moves close, she takes El’s other breast, closing her mouth over the nipple still gushing with frothy sweet milk, and sucks gently, feeling a deep love for this beautiful woman. Wallowing in the affinity she has with these women, El clasps the back of their heads, holding them to her breasts, enjoying all the responses throughout her body. After a few moments of them both suckling, El feels the flow slowing to just a few drops, she leans close to them and murmurs.

“I think you have milked me dry, my lovers.” Reluctantly the women release her and sit up looking ill at ease, blushing to have lost such control. Grabbing them both, she pulls them back to her and with her arms around them both says

“It was just what I wanted and I am truly grateful to you both for helping me feel such intense pleasure, I love you both for it. Now as I recall telling you earlier today, I want you both...together... and I promised Cora she could have a taste of her favorite blackberry treat.” and with a laugh she releases them and says

“Get your clothes off, now!” Cora and Elsie remove their clothes completely and quickly and climb up onto the bed with Bel, who had undressed earlier and has on just a robe. When they are finished and looking at her she opens her robe and lets it fall around her, Clipped onto her deep dark nipples are the little steel clamps she purchased, she says

“They are tighter and even more painful and stimulating then the rings, but of course can’t be worn as long, they should enhance any arousal I feel and make it so much more intense. What do you think?” Cora touches one slightly and Bel shivers. El kisses just above the other and says

“If you like it dearest, then I am glad” She then sucks very gently on the nipple, with it’s metal clamp and Bel grabs her head and sobs

“Oh...so good...so good!” Taking Bel by the hand she guides her up to the middle of the bed laying her across it and climbing on top of her so that she can reach her lips to the moist slit of her intimate cavern, placing two of her fingers against it she pushes them in just slightly and says

“This way I can pleasure you with my mouth and fingers and you can use your hands on me, while Cora can have her blackberry treat” and at that she sucks in the immensely swollen prize above Bel’s slit and plunges her fingers into her fast and hard, pumping as hard as possible. Bel reaches above her, sliding a finger into the still tight slit, sliding her finger in and out of her love she goes into a haze of sensations. El has slowed her pumping and is lazily continuing, matching the motions of her lovers hand.

Cora steps to the side of the bed between El’s legs, having already put on the strap on dick and rubbed it with the lubricating cream, draws her hand down the valley in her backside and then leaning over spreads El’s butt cheeks so she can see her sweet dark berry like hole, she says

“You promised me a taste.” and she swirls her tongue around and around it until El is moaning. Standing she moves in as close as possible and pushes the shaft into that sweet dark hole, slowly going in as far as she can, with no indication from El, other than enjoyment she starts thrusting with her hips, moving the shaft in and out of her lover. The feelings are so intense for El she can’t maintain and plants her hands on either side of Bel’s shoulders supporting herself and pushing back against Cora at each thrust, trying desperately to feel everything at once. Bel squirms out from under and comes around to Cora quickly donning another strap on and creaming it up well. Stepping up to Cora’s back she puts her hands on her hips and says in her ear,

“Put your knees up on the bed dear, and push her head down some.” So with her hand on the back of her head, she pushes down until El’s forehead is resting against the bed and her forearms are propping her up, she then places her knees up on the bed and and leans slightly forward over her lover, pushing her bottom up and back to allow the lover behind her access. Bel spreads Cora’s cheeks and pushes the shaft into her causing her to push further into the lover below her, which starts a delightful rhythm, bringing El to peak within a few seconds, spent, she collapses which causes Cora to collapse on top of her. Laughing and squirming El tries to turn and says

“I hope you two enjoyed that because I certainly did”

“Oh hush” replies Cora, spooning behind her, reaching down, she pushes the phallus back inside her lovers ass and then reaches around to fondle her tiny golden jewel, Bel snuggles up behind Cora and does the same thing pumping her hips slightly to keep the fake shaft just entering Cora’s butt each time and twirls her finger around Cora’s pink pearl pushing and twirling, she brings her other hand down to herself and does the same to her own swollen bead until she can feel the rising inside her and she tries to bring Cora with her as she arches back and lets herself go with the pleasure, grunting as her hand sends sparks all over body. She whispers

“Cora, my dear. I hope that was good for you” the response comes from El

“She can’t hear you she has past out.”

“No, I haven’t it, just feels that way”

Quite a while later they are still spooned together and El mumbles.

“I didn’t get to have you both… at the same time I mean...like Cora...she had us both inside her...I want that.”

“Technically Cora didn’t have either of us, she had dildos, that were strapped to our bodies and that is all.”

“It felt like you...both” muttered Cora

“See” says El “that is what I want!”

“Well, don’t pout dear, there is always tomorrow.” says Bel snuggling closer to them  
“I think... I would like... to have both... of your tongues.” whispers Cora

“Mmm…” respond both of them pulling each other closer and starting to drift away


	14. Dressing the Part

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our ladies, try to be as free as possible, and Cora tries to set up a romantic dinner for them all.

Cora is first up the next morning. She puts on a robe and goes down to the kitchen to make some coffee. Sitting at the table drinking her coffee she has an idea, going off to find her purse. Searching in it for a card and taking it to the telephone she calls the wonderful little store Bel found that has so much of interest to the three lovers. She talks to the saucy little sales clerk and explains what she wants and then says to bring the bill with her and she would pay for it all when delivered. Just as Isobel is coming down the stairs she is saying to the clerk.

“You’re sure you can get it all delivered this morning. Good, goodbye”

“What was that about?” asks Isobel

“Just ordering a few things to be delivered today. I need to write a note and have it sent this morning also, I will have to call a service, I suppose, one drawback of having no servants around. But then I wouldn’t be able to have my lovers in bed with me every night.” she says slipping an arm around her waist and kissing her on the cheek.

”Come down to the kitchen and have some coffee.” When they get to the kitchen she pours Bel a cup and says to her.

“Tonight will be our last night here together, I wish it never had to end. I’ve been thinking, if we set up a weekly meeting at your house to um...say...set the agenda for the next full meeting of the hospital board, we could have it be on El’s free day and we could all be together. You would just have to shift your cooks free day and we’d be quite alone. Then, what if we say we are going to have a regular trip to the city every oh..three months for shopping and visiting the museums and theaters and such, we could do this again...I wish..."

“Dear, you are babbling” says Bel “but I see your point and we shall try to set up opportunities to meet on the sly but we must be very careful, more so then we have been this week.”

“Oh...well... damn…” wails Cora “Robert has had lovers, he has one now, why can’t I. I just want to take my lovers openly and happily.”

“No no, dear, you must never mention us. What we are doing is still illegal and we cannot risk it. Please, my dear. Go write your note and call for a delivery, I will make us some toast and we can take up some coffee for Elsie, she has a great deal to lose in this also, you know."

Cora sulks off and starts to plot, first a note to Monsieur at the restaurant, dinner to be delivered, tonight. Quickly writing out her note and calling a messenger service, she also makes a few other calls and arranges for a few more deliveries. And then sitting down in front of the phone she places a call home. “Hello Carson, yes. Robert, yes I’m fine, wonderful in fact. We have had a marvelous time, Isobel is very funny and we have been shopping to make both of our wardrobes more modern..hm...oh yes..I even thought about cutting my hair...no, don’t worry I didn’t… Oh no, Mrs Hughes has been a godsend we couldn’t have gotten it all done without her. We were thinking about doing it again, maybe in Oct or Nov to shop from Christmas...yes dear, I’ll be on the 4 o’ clock train, no...no need, Isobel’s car can bring us home...yes... see you at dinner tomorrow dear, goodbye”

“You are quite good at that, aren’t you”. Comments Elsie having come down the stairs behind her

“I’m a women, we are all good at it.” replies Cora

“Come have a cup of coffee and some toast. I don’t want us to go out at all today, I have decided to have a few things delivered, so we shall have to dress at least for awhile, but we can be as free as we like with each other for all of the day, and we shall dress up this evening and have dinner in the dining room, just us three, Monsieur Rene will be delivering it about 7. What do you think?” Cora explains to them both while Elsie made herself some coffee and they sat and ate toast and jam.

”Oh, there’s the door, probably the messenger.”she says running off to get the door. Isobel reaches and takes Elsie’s hand and asks

“Are you okay with all this, my dear.”

“I am actually delighted with all of this, I know I shouldn’t be. Our relationship is one thing but becoming the lover of my employer is a big step, maybe I should retire and then she would just be our lover. I don’t know”

“Don’t do anything drastic, she may tire of us and then we would be in a difficult position, especially you.”

“I shall never tire of either of you” exclaims Cora vehemently, coming back into the kitchen,

“How can you think it? I love you both, more than anyone else!”

“We love you also, dear” replies Bel

“But nevertheless the situation is difficult for all of us. Try not to let it bother you, either of you, and let’s enjoy our last day here as freely and openly as we can...hmm.”

The bell rings again and Cora says

“Another delivery.” you two should put on some clothes...but, do like I did and leave off the lingerie.” and turning to go to the door, she flips up the back of her skirt giving them a quick flash of her naked white derriere.

Grabbing her purse, she runs to open the front door, swinging it wide she says

“Thank you for coming to the front, no one is downstairs to accept deliveries today. Just set them on this table here.” A very large man carries in two big bouquets of flowers and sets them on the table. “Lovely, thank you again”

“Not at all, dearie. Here is the bill. Hope to see ya again soon!” he says with a cheeky grin, as he pockets the coins Cora hands him, and leaves. Staring after him, Cora giggles and he turns and tips his hat to her, as she closes the door.

“I think I was just propositioned by the flower delivery man!” says Cora coming back downstairs giggling.

”He called me dearie and said he hoped to see me again, soon” They both stared at her and then they all broke out laughing.

“Oh, my” says Elsie when she finally can stop laughing.

“I needed that, now I feel so much better I shall go and put on some clothes and I think I shall take Cora’s advice and forgo the underthings, be really free. Our last day here, I shall make the most of it,” pulling open her robe and exposing her mountainous breasts she says

“These are throbbing today, it might be painful to cover them up.” and giving them a brazen smile turns and heads upstairs.

“I...think I shall...go change out of my robe also...ah...see you in a few...minutes, dear” stammers Isobel and quickly follows Elsie up the stairs. Cora stares after her and snickers under her breath.

“I know what you are planning to do... and I don’t blame you!” Chuckling, she climbs up slowly to the hall, she is expecting a few more deliveries. Cora moves the flower bouquets into the dining room setting them on a side table. While she waits, she opens a sideboard and starts to choose napkins and tablecloths for the evening, setting them all on the vacant table. Bel is approaching her bedroom door when El’s opens her door, peeking out.

“Bel...good, could you help me? I am having trouble dressing the way I want.” she says.

“Of course, dear. What do you need?” Isobel says going into the room with her.

“I want to wear something provocative and I can’t seem to find anything that could be changed a little to make it...inviting. Having attention focused on my...bosom is...very exciting.” she throws up her hands in panic

“What can I wear?” Bel steps over to the few garments hanging in the wardrobe and says

“Hmm...do you have a plain black skirt?” glancing over at El

“Yes.” she says reaching for it.

“Good! I think we can come up with something, I’ll just fetch a few things from my room, I’ll be right back."

“You look absolutely...delicious, my dear, That blouse works perfectly, the color matches your nipples and the half corset keeps them in a perfect position, are you sure you want to slit the skirt like that?” asks Bel admiring her lover and the work they’ve done creating a wanton outfit for her to wear to dinner this evening.

“Oh yes, I can stitch it back later. But this way when I move, my legs will show. I love it, thank you so much”

“Good” Bel says giving her a kiss on the cheek,

“Now get that blouse and corset off, save them for later and put on the sheer top until dinner. I’ve got to get myself dressed now. She will be up soon, I think that doorbell has been ringing and ringing, all of her deliveries must have arrived by now.” leaving to go to her own room to dress, just as Cora comes up the stairs with many bags and boxes.

“Aren’t you dressed yet, what has been holding you up I wonder, been eating strawberries have you?" She asks with a smirk.

“Cora! Really, you are outrageous! I have been helping El with a blouse, if you must know, I...what is it?” Bel asks when Cora’s smile disappears

“Is it the one I ripped, she is just so appealing..I got carried away. They just delivered the one I ordered to replace it.”

“That is sweet dear, but the blouse wasn’t ripped, the buttons just all popped off. It will be fine” Bel tells her, “go give her the new one if you want, I need to get my clothes on and fix my hair.”

Cora goes to the door of El’s bedroom and knocks. The door opens and she sees El dressed in a black skirt and a black tunic made of sheer chiffon meant to be worn over an under dress of solid black silk. Cora’s mouth falls open and she stares.

“Oh my god! That is simply...scandalous...you look...delectable.” Cora can finally say as she steps closer to her, sliding a hand behind her waist and asking.

“May I kiss you, sweetheart?” El starts to giggle but is silenced when Cora’s lips touch gently on hers and they kiss, slowly deepening it and pulling each other into an embrace. El slides her hands around Cora’s body and slowly brings them down her back. pulling her as close as possible, then down to her bottom, squeezing. Cora slides her lips across El’s cheek and down to her neck, reaching up to cup her breast through the sheer top.

“I am overwhelmed” Cora whispers

“and I want you very much, come to my room, I want to make love to you” she turns and gathering up all the boxes and bags she dropped at the sight of her alluring lover she says

“Come...please” El takes some of the bags and follows her into Cora’s bedroom. Dropping all the packages Cora turns and notices her lover’s skirt is folded and stitched so that, when she walks a long, shapely leg is displayed. Dropping to the floor at El’s feet she runs her hand up her ankle to her calf and, to the back of the knee, pushing her skirt aside a little, on up to the top of her thigh, she glances up at El smiling down at her and says

“I can’t take anymore...I just can’t.” and she rests her head on El’s thigh and just sits there. El bends down and asks

“What is it? Are you alright, Cora?” Cora shakes her head and answers

“I can’t take anymore, you are so unbelievably... beautiful...it is just too much.” El reaches for her hand, pulling her to her feet, and looking deep into her depthless, ocean blue eyes says

“My love, I want you. Take these clothes off of me and make love to me” she reaches to open the tab button at the top of Cora’s loose cotton frock and pulls it up over her head, tossing it aside, leaving Cora completely naked and glowing. Cora reaches for the tunic El is wearing and pulls it up and off exposing her large inviting breasts, leaning forward Cora places a delicate kiss on a tight strawberry red nipple and then moves slowly behind El dragging her fingertips across her body to reach the back of her skirt and unhooking it, lets it slide down, pooling at her feet and exposing her firm and tight bottom. Running her hand across, she comes fully around to the front and takes El’s hand, huskily saying.

“Come” she draws her to the bed, taking her about the waist, lifts her just enough to sit on the side of the bed and whispers to her.

“Spread your legs for me, love. I want to smell the intoxicating aroma of you, I want to taste the heady spice of your essence, I want to feel your response when I stroke and kiss and lick your body.” Sliding her hands slowly up the insides of her legs spreading them gently apart, to gaze upon the partly hidden golden jewel of her lover’s sex. Cora murmurs

“I am so lucky to be able to love you and worship your sumptuous body.” reaching out with both hands she gingerly parts the supple garnet folds hiding the tiny trinket inside, and tenderly touches it with her tongue. Sighing El lays back on the bed, anticipating the euphoria of her lover’s devotion. Bel, who has been observing from the connecting doorway quietly walks over and pulls off the loose summer dress she has just put on, standing behind El’s head, she takes her hands, pulling them over her head and keeping them there, bends down to kiss her just behind the ear, whispering.

“A more stimulating scene has never been witnessed, I could not resist joining you, let me love you also precious one, let us both thrill your body with our desire for you.” Kissing down her neck to her chest, across and up the inside of her arm to the elbow, licking the fold of her elbow and murmuring,

“You are a succulent morsel, and I am blessed to be able to partake of your body.” she continues to lick back up her arm to her armpit and sucks gently, relishing it. She strokes El’s arms and chest and then down across her breasts cupping them and gazing at them as she slowly rubs her thumbs across the nipples.

Cora has pulled El’s legs up and bending her knees put her feet up on the bed, kneeling between them she continues to use her lips and tongue to caress her lover, laving her responsive body with intimate attention. Licking a finger she strokes down across her belly, soft covered mound, and swollen gem to the opening of her sex, blowing gently across it she pushes into her lover’s body and takes her jewel between her lips to manipulate with her tongue and teeth. Now pulling her finger out again and running it further around to tease her lower, berry sweet opening, gently nudging it with her finger, and slipping smoothly inside. Squeezing El’s knee with her other hand, she caresses her way up to her moist, begging quim and drives two of her fingers inside, setting a slow, alternate rhythm with her hands. El is starting to get close to orgasm and she wants to touch these women, she wiggles her fingers near Bel and moans

“Please...let me touch you...I want to touch you.” Bel moves as close as she can without taking her hands off El’s breasts. El swiftly pushes her fingers up inside her lover and thumps her fist against Bel’s dripping crevice, over and over as hard as she can. Bel throws back her head and murmurs

“That is so good, my darling...so good”

El is so distracted making her long time lover feel good, Cora takes action to bring her need back, by changing her rhythm, so that both hands are thrusting at the same time, increasing the speed to bring El to climax. She is soon close enough, her hand stops and her back arches, she moans, desperately wanting more. Bel steps back and bends over her chest, pinching one nipple she takes the other into her mouth and sucks. Cora’s moving hands get faster and faster as she worries at El’s pleasure gem, savoring it like a sweet. This takes El right over the top and she arches higher raising her hips completely off the bed and bumps her body against Cora grunting

“Unh..unh...unh...aahhhhhhh”, her whole body jerking and bumping and quaking and then signing, as she slowly returns, relaxing her body and falling back to the bed. As her body gets its release, her breasts flood into Bel’s sucking mouth and pinching fingers. Cora quickly moves her mouth to El’s gushing sex and draws in the sweet syrup, loving this as much as her breasts’. Cora slides up beside her depleted lover and turns El towards her so she can take a breast in her mouth and satisfy herself by enjoying all her lover’s nectar. Bel slides up on the other side, placing her head near El’s thighs and caresses her legs and bottom. With a kiss to Cora’s cheek, El turns and pulls Bel’s leg under her head as a pillow pushing the other up so she can see the engorged source of Bel’s excitement, places her thumb upon it and slips two fingers inside Bel pumping, hoping to make her feel the same sensations as she. Bel pulls El’s knees towards her and apart, moves slightly between them resting her shoulder on the other side of a thigh, reaching for Cora. Cora slides down El’s body clasping her arms around her hips and nuzzling her lower back, pushes closer to Bel’s reaching hand, spreading her legs so that Bel can insert two fingers into her flaming, hungry slit. Cora is so close, she is quickly pumping her hips, riding Bel’s hand, desperate for her own release. She erupts into a choked scream and reaching up to El’s breast squeezes as she floods Bel’s hand with her own climax. El is still thrusting her hand into her lover and reaching around Bel’s leg above her head, pulls her closer and slaps her full round bum in rhythm with her thrusting. The pain makes Bel want more so she takes one of her own nipples and pinches it hard, twisting and pulling to give her the extra needed stimulation of more pain, contorting her face, and panting, until with a long drawn out groan, she finds her own release. None of the lovers move much as their bodies relax and settle onto the bed, staying in as close contact as they can, not wanting to let go of the comfort of being close to the people that can give them this emotional, spiritual and physical bliss. Bel eventually shifts enough to give El some space. El rolls over, pulling Cora’s body up to her and sliding her arm under Cora’s head pulls her down to her breast and whispers to her, begging.

“Please, my darling...I need this...take my body into you...let me give you my own sweet cream...please...I need this. Cora opens her mouth and lets her put a nipple into it, closing her lips around it, massaging it with her fist, nurses at her lover’s breast. El lays her head down watching Cora’s mouth and throat working and smiles a contented smile. Bel leans over her shoulder and murmurs to her.

”Beautiful...I envy you, my love...absolutely beautiful” and with that she snuggles up against her back, and relaxes, drifting off to sleep with both her lovers held in her arms.


	15. Bon Chance, Mon Petite

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A cheeky footman serves Miss Berry Huge and Miss Naughty Nurse at dinner

A few hours later, the sun has shifted enough to shine into the rear window and across the bed holding the three eccentric lovers drowsing together. Isobel opens her eyes to see Cora smiling sweetly at her. Reaching a hand out to her lover, Cora whispers

“That was enjoyable, wasn’t it?”

“It very much was, love.”

“How can what we feel for each other and how we make each other feel, be bad?” Cora says kissing Isobel’s palm and holding it to her bosom.

“Society will always try to regulate people’s lives, including who they love…someday possibly our kind will be accepted, but not yet and probably not for many years to come.” sympathizes Bel.

“Enough of that!” comes a voice from deep in the bed coverings, we are going to make the most of our last day here and have as much fun as we can.

“Oh...speaking of fun, let’s open some of these packages” says Cora scrambling out of the bed to the pile of bags and boxes.

”I bought a few things for each of us, come on.” dropping down on the floor and sitting cross legged like a child, starts to sort out the packages.

“First, El, my beauty, this is for you, to replace the one I ruined in my enthusiasm yesterday. I can only say I was so awestruck by your...ah...attributes that I could not control myself long enough to fool with buttons.” She explains, trying to suppress a grin. Elsie and Isobel have joined her on the floor making a small circle around all the parcels, sitting at their ease with each other and their complete nakedness.

Elsie is actually blushing as she takes the box and opens it, inside is a lovely white blouse of a much better quality then she usually wears, with white embroidered hearts across the collar and around the hem, and pinned to one shoulder is a small gold brooch in the shape of a strawberry inset with garnets.

“How charming!” remarks Bel

“It’s perfect” El is stunned, she looks at Cora with tears in her eyes and tries to say something, but all that she can come out with is.

“I...I can’t...believe...you...oh, thank you, madam, I mean Cora...my darling! It is too much.”

“No, it is not!” commands Cora

“I love you… and I want to give you this...to remind us that we are your lovers. Wear it and think of us and we will remember your sweet taste when we see it.” they are all silent for a few moments and then she says

“Oh, Cora...I do love you, truly.” she finally responds with a timid smile.

“Wearing it will remind me of how much you crave my strawberries and cream!” She leans over, kisses her and whispers “and make me want your mouth on me again” Chuckling Cora does just that, grabbing El and pulling her across her lap, latches onto a nipple, sucking loudly and voraciously, making them all laugh out loud.

“Isobel, mon amour, for you.” Cora holds out a box to her and says

“Wear this and to everyone else you will appear a fan, only we will know the truth.” Opening the box Bel pulls out a scarf in blues and browns, pinned to it is a gold tie pin shaped like a riding crop.

“How delightful!” exclaimed Bel,

“I will have trouble wearing it without grinning like an idiot. Thank you...mistress. May I kiss your feet?” she asks with a leer, with a nod and a smile from Cora, lifts her foot and holding it reverently kisses the top of it, then sneaking a glance up at her, sucks her big toe deep into her mouth with enthusiasm. Cora explodes in a fit of giggles and screams

“Stop...stop..it tickles!” When Cora can breath again without giggling, she pulls out three more boxes and says

“One of these for each of us.” opening the boxes they find another set of the risque french lingerie, and nipple rings, blue for Bel, red for El, and black for Cora.

“Oh, Cora they are beautiful, but too much, you should not have been so extravagant.” says El

“I disagree, I shall have more to show of my new, all the rage, french lingerie! And I can honestly say everyone important is wearing them. My darling’s this is fun for me and today we are supposed to be having fun. Now come here and have your way with me because staring at your enticing bodies has made me lusty. Kiss me, both of you!”

El reaches over and takes Cora gently in an embrace, bringing her lips slowly down to her, teasing her mouth with her tongue and running her hands up into her hair and holding her so that she can plunder her mouth. Bel decides to start with the other end and laying flat takes Cora’s foot and licks up the bottom from heel to the toe and then sucks in her big toe, nibbling with abandon. El leans into Cora and while making her way down Cora’s body, kissing and sucking and nibbling, at every sensitive spot she has learned, pushes her down onto the rug, climbing up on top of her lover.

“Is this what you had in mind, should I now kiss you into insensibility and ravish you on the hearth rug, or do I fling my arms wide and throw myself down begging you to spare me. Hmm...which shall it be?”mumbles El, pretending to be undecided, but never stopping her hands from stroking and caressing Cora’s body.

“Hush now and kiss me, you tease!” responds Cora trying to pull El down to her lips.

“No, I think I shall kiss Bel instead.” and rolling off of Cora, pulls Bel away from licking Cora’s knee and gives her a deep and passionate kiss. Cora smiles and watches the lovers, who quickly get very wrapped up in what there are doing to each other, Bel runs her hands around Elsie's neck and then up into her hair, feeling the soft sensuous curls running through her fingers and battling with her tongue for possession of her mouth, sliding her hands down her shoulder and pulling her close she swings El up on top of her body and slowly sweeps her fingertips down her sensitive back, kissing just below her ear and nuzzling into the warm flesh exposed when El leans her head to the side to give her space. Pulling her knee up she makes contact with the sensitive flesh between El’s legs and grabbing her hips to hold her in position starts rubbing her knee up and down along the crevice of her darlings legs, taking one breast in her hand she lifts it and pulls the nipple into her mouth, playing with it and nibbling on it until El is panting and riding her knee to a quick and fast, pop of release. El rolls off of Bel and flops down next to her breathing hard and sweating.

Cora has watched all this and enjoyed it a lot. So sliding over near the couple’s feet she takes the hand of each and placing them up onto their lover’s belly, the two are curious but let her go on, she then sits up on her knees between their knees and starts to caress both of them, stroking their hips and running her fingers through the curling hair covering their mound and then slipping lower to fondle the tiny nub that leads to so much pleasure. She can hear their breathing changing, panting and wheezing with intermittent murmurs of arousal. Sliding a curled finger from each hand up into the slits of both her lovers and rubbing her thumb around their buds, she whispers to them.

“Love and pleasure each other while I love and pleasure you both, let me see you both cum together from my hands upon you”. And without anymore urging, Bel and El turn slightly towards each other, and using their hands and mouths proceed to make love to each other. While they savor the incitements of their new found partner, a new freedom comes over them, the unique experience of sexual titillation from direct genital manipulation, along with the ability to hold and kiss each other is giving them a whole new reference to their desires. Cora has her hands with the thumb up and two curved fingers extended, thrusting into them, which pushes her thumb up against their now engorged and responsive nubs, they are engrossed in fondling each other and nuzzling their lovers’ body. Bel has taken one of El’s nipples into her mouth and is sucking and biting gently while stroking her lover’s back, and El has taken a nipple between her fingers and is pinching and twisting, while kissing her eyelids and forehead. All this plus Cora’s rhythm is quickly bringing them to peak. They pump themselves on Cora’s hands and caress each other, until both tighten the muscles of their abdomens and involuntarily clamp down on Cora’s fingers from the inside, muscles tense and relax many times, weakening with each spasm until they are both completely spent, unable to do more than breathe.

“Love you...love you...love you.”

Cora slides out of the spent lovers, turning so she can lay her body with them and placing a hand to each of their bodies, whispers.

“I love you too!”

Many minutes later, Isobel rolls away and walks to the lavatory. Elsie rolls away also, and leaves the room coming back with a shopping bag, she sits on the bed. Cora smiles, she recognizes the bag. Going to El on the bed she sits, wrapping her arm around her waist and giving her a kiss on the check.

“Do you want to try it now, with both of us? It’s a very intense exertion.”

“I do… I’m so relaxed and in love with you both...I want this, please”

“I know, and I love you. Hand me one of them and help me get it on, shall I be under, do you think?” Pulling a strap on device from the bag she hands it to Cora and says

“Yes...I brought this also in case she needs some extra encouragement.” and pulls out the riding crop and handing it to Cora also. She slides it under a pillow and stands to put on the fake appendage. Bel steps out of the bathroom, notices them and asks.

“Starting without me ladies?” El holds out another strap on to her and says

“Not at all, just preparing. It’s tomorrow and I want you both… now.”

“Are you sure, my dear. It doesn’t have to be today, are you up to it?”

“I am, put this on...I am already sodden just thinking about it. I want you, both together.” Bel reaches for the strap on and fits it to herself, while Cora climbs up on the bed and lays down with her head on the pillow. She raises a hand up to El and says.

“Come then, my darling, come to me.” Taking Cora’s hand she straddles her body and leans down to kiss her. When Bel finishes she kneels behind El, in between Cora’s legs. She runs her hand up and down El’s back and around the firm mounds of her backside. Cora kisses her face and down El’s neck to her breasts, fondling them and brushing the nipple. When El gasps and shivers Cora realizes she is closer to eruption than she thought and places her hands on either side of her waist, with some help from El’s knees lifts her so El can guide the fake phallus to exactly the correct place. Before Cora can do much, El has impaled herself on the shaft and let out a howl.

“Ooo...good.” and runs her hands under Cora’s shoulder and pulls herself down to lay her head next to Cora’s.

“Tell her I’m ready. I‘ve been thinking about this all day...I want it. My body is begging for this” she kisses the side of her neck and starts to wiggle slightly with her hips against Cora’s hips. Cora reaches up and clasps the rounds of her ass and lifting her own knees, spreads El’s butt wide, indicating to Bel, she is ready. Bel licks a finger and slides it across her little hole and getting as close as she can places the creamed up head against it.

“Hold her.” she tells Cora, who moves her hands up to El’s ribs, embracing her tightly gives Bel a nod.

“Breathe, my darling, it doesn’t hurt unless your tense, relax and remember we love you. What can we do for you” she asks. Bel runs her hands gently over El’s raised bottom caressing the firm flash while Cora nibbles at her earlobe and holds her close. El turns her head and whispers to Cora

“Can you suckle on me? That is what I need.” Cora responds with

“Of course I can my sweet berry” and shifts her head slightly to get close and then uses a hand to bring her breast to her mouth, taking the nipple in her mouth she sucks it hard. Cora glances up at Bel, who continues to caress, feeling the tension in El’s legs and backside. She says

“Is that better, my darling?” You are so very exciting, your provocative body, such seductive breasts, your tempting moist cleft and your warm dark cavern”. Cora has been sucking and soothing El’s breast and gently but barely thrusting up into her and as she feels her milk flow start she flashes her eyes up to Bel, who has already felt her backside relax. So she pushes the fake member slowly into the tight like hole a few inches, while Cora starts to thrust a little faster and deeper. They try to get a rhythm that keeps El relaxed and lets her enjoy it. Having her milk flow has given El a surge of well being and she begins to feel the pleasure of having both her lovers inside her at the same time. Cora moves her hands back across her back and embraces her, still suckling at her breast while Bel takes a hold of her hips and they pump and thrust in rhythm together until Bel can feel her start to respond by pushing back against her, she meets Cora’s eyes and they start to increase the speed, trying not to thrust too deep. El starts to make low grunts with every push. She shifts herself enough to let her nipple pop out of Cora’s mouth and she hisses at Cora,

“Talk to me...please.” so Cora responds to her and says

“Darling you are so enticing, the taste of your sweet precious body, the feel of your lush breasts, the smooth skin on your firm bottom, the puckered berry-like hole of your arse. Can you feel me, my sweet berry, feel us both, filling every part of your body.”

“Harder...faster...harder” mumbles El trying to arch back to get deeper penetration. Cora tightens her embrace and tries to get her thrusts deeper, but not let El thrash about. El is starting to get loud enough to realize she is saying something and when Cora understands what she wants, she reaches up under the pillow with her right hand and says

“Say it, tell her what you want.” so El screams out.

“Ride me...ride me hard...ride me fast.” and Cora pulls out the riding crop and slaps Bel on the thigh with it saying

“Faster...faster” and Bel pumps fast and deeper. Not bothering to be careful any longer.

“Yes” moans El “yes, ride me, harder...faster...yes” Cora slaps Bel again, higher on her backside and says

“Faster...faster...faster” punctuating each word with a slap across the bum, continuing while El grips her shoulders tighter and feels herself flowing out into the flashing lights, like a thousand stars, flying up into them. El goes completely limp between them. Bel stops and says

“Is she okay”? Pulling out and moving to the side, trying to see Elsie’s face. Cora says

“I think she’s fainted! Help me get her off and lay her down”. Pushing her up and over towards Bel she tries to get out from under her, while Bel lifts her up into her arms saying

“Get a damp cloth” she then lays her beloved down on the bed and says to her

“Darling, are you okay...come back to us, dear.” taking a wet cloth from Cora she starts to bathe El’s face and neck repeating “Come back…” Cora steps around and tries to help by patting her hand and calling

“Elsie...El, darling…” finally her eyes flutter open and she looks up at them and smiles saying

“Oh my, that was wonderful!” Cora and Bel slump back in relief and chuckle, Cora kisses her cheek and says

“You scared us, sweetheart, you passed out.”

“Le petit morte!” says Bel.

“I didn’t think it could really happen. Oh, my dear...please try not to do that again...I thought I’d lost you” El reaches up and cups her cheek, smiling she says

“Can you die from feeling that good, I hope not!...cause I want to feel that again, my love.”

Taking Bel into her arms and pulling her down beside her and gesturing for Cora to join them, lays back, relaxing on the bed and says “Hmmm…”

Cora eventually notices the light is dimming and says

“It must be getting late, Monsieur Rene will be delivering dinner soon and I need to prepare a few things and then dress before dinner. I hope you ladies have chosen something erotic to wear to dinner tonight.” Elsie says

“I can help you prepare the dining room, dear” Bel shakes her head and says

“You will do no such thing! I will help her, after I get you into a hot bath. Come along now, no arguing. I’ll go down to help Cora and then come back to help you out of the tub, don’t you dare try to get out until I come back. You may still be shaky and I don’t want to have…” Her voice fades as she turns on the water. Cora chuckles and gathering all the discarded toys, puts them back in the bag and takes it off with her to put on something to answer the door when Monsieur arrives.

Arriving in the dining room, dressed in a simple day dress, with another shopping bag, she starts to prepare things while waiting for the delivery. Bel comes in and helps her to set the table for dinner with expensive china and crystal, asking why only two places.

“Trust me” says Cora “ All will become clear” and at the bell ringing goes to let the dinner delivery in, while Bel goes upstairs to help El dress for dinner. Monsieur has prepared a five course meal of items that can be served at room temperature, no expense spared, as instructed and sets it out on the sideboard in covered dishes.

“You have someone to serve?” he asks

“Oh yes...not to worry, everything is in order...you will send me the bill, Monsieur?”

“Bon chance, mon petite” he says and kissing Cora’s hand, he leaves her.

Cora is thrilled looking around the room, everything looks perfect. She takes a few minutes to add a few touches with things from the shopping bags and then lighting the candles on the table and the mantle, closes all the draperies, cutting off the outside world completely. Closing the door behind her she rushes upstairs to check with Bel and then dress herself. Calling at the top of the stairs

“Isobel, dear” and when Bel opens her door and looks out she says “I’m going to get myself dressed now, don’t either of you come down until you hear the gong.”

“What are you up to Cora?” she asks looking at her suspiciously.

“Just promise Bel, please. Keep her up here with you and when the gong rings, come down to the hall together.” Cora says pleadingly.

“Okay...okay” Bel answers and shuts the door. Cora hurries to her room to dress in some of the deliveries she received today, looking forward to the response she will get. At eight o’ clock Cora goes downstairs, opens the door to the dining room and rings the gong, turning her back on the stairs. She hears Isobel and Elsie coming down the stairs together and the gasps when they spot her, but she doesn’t turn, not until they are all the way down and Bel starts to ask

“What is…” and Cora turns, bowing to the ladies. She is dressed in footman’s livery she found downstairs, and she has piled her hair up under a shaggy wig, and applied a very large fake mustache, her pants are not completely done up and sticking out of the open fly they see she has on one of the strap on dicks. Elsie is wearing the black slit skirt and a very low cut red blouse, which doesn’t quite cover her nipples that are pushed up by a half corset making them appear larger even then they already are. Bel has donned a black sheer over dress with nothing underneath but her steel nipple clamps and around her throat is a black ribbon with a metal chain hanging from it like a dog collar and leash.

“Ladies, this way” she says and looking them up and down suggestively twirls the end of her mustache and holds out both arms to escort the ladies into the dining room. El is snickering and Bel is amazed, putting their hands through Cora’s they move forward. Cora leans over and raising an eyebrow and staring down into El’s cleavage she comments “You are looking...lovely this evening, miss. Red is definitely your color, my sweet.” turning to Bel she says “and you miss, seem quite prepared for the evening” licking her lips and leaning close as she finishes “even if turns out to be a...painful experience!” She directs them to their chairs saying.

“You are here Miss Huge and you over here Miss Nurse. As they sit, they notice the place cards are actually bawdy picture postcards, a very well endowed women at El’s seat identifying her as Miss Berry Huge and two women making use of a strap on penis at Bel’s saying Miss Naughty Nurse. As Bel sits Cora bends slightly and lays the fake phallus on the chair and says, waggling her eyebrows.

“Oh, so sorry miss. Clumsy me” Bel laughs out loud and playing along says

“No harm done...yet.” and looking down at the shaft hanging out of Cora’s pants, puts her hand on her cheek and says

“You can make it up to me later, dear” Cora starts to serve the first course which is already on the table in front of them, lifting the cover on El’s plate and says

“Yum! Pate stuffed mushrooms “ and as she lifts the cover fully with one hand, she snatches one with the other and pops it in her mouth, El giggles and pretends to swat at her with her napkin. Cora then moves to uncover Bel’s plate and bows very low and makes kissing sounds as she lifts it off. Bel laughs and asks

“Would you like one?” and picking up one offers it to Cora’s mouth, she takes it and kisses Bel’s fingers as she does. They are all laughing at Cora’s charade and enjoying themselves very much. Bel scolds the server by saying

“Cheeky boy!” to which Cora responds by twirling her mustache. She steps back to allow them to eat the tidbit on their plates. She then carries over the next course, a cold soup and as she is placing El’s bowl, spills a tiny bit on her breasts and quickly bends down to lick it off.

“Delicious!” and then bowing to Bel, she places the tiny bowl, looks up at her and waggles her eyebrows and grins before moving away. The next course, she bumps El’s arm with the phallus twice and blows on Bel’s neck and tickles her ear with her mustache. After removing the main course she uncovers and sets in the middle of the table, a cream cake decorated with berries. She hands a cake server to Bel and sets a stack of plates next to her. Bel reaches to cut and serve El a slice and as she takes the plate, Cora pretends to trip and fall into El’s lap. Laughing she offers the naughty waiter a berry from her cake, and slips it into her mouth. Cora sucks on her fingers and then leans down and sucks loudly at her breast. After letting them finish their dessert from which she is offered many bites. She picks up the end of Bel’s chain, looks puzzled and then wraps the end around the chair back, chaining Bel to the chair. She steps over to El and pulls her up from her chair and lifts her onto the table, she ogles her breasts and taking a nipple into her mouth starts to suckle. Lifting El’s skirt she finds her nub and strokes and swirls her finger around it. Elsie is starting to enjoy Cora’s antics, looking over at Bel she pouts her lips and blows her a kiss. Bel says

“Please don’t ravish her, do not use your huge member upon my sweet berry!” Cora reaches up to stroke her mustache and taking another berry off the cake pops in her mouth and runs her hand across the cake gathering cream frosting and rubs it onto the shaft sticking out of her costume, she places it at El’s slit and slowly pushes in, El leans back with her elbows on the table and closing her eyes says.

“Take me...ravish me...I’m yours!” so once again taking her nipple into her mouth she proceeds to do just that and pumps her hips into El while sucking on her breast and holding her knees up around her waist. It is surprising El, how quickly she is becoming aroused, in just a few minutes she is panting and grunting and ready. When Cora judges she is on the brink she pulls out and drops to her knees and sticks her tongue deep into El’s slit, pushing as deep as she can swirling it around, taking her swollen gem in her fingers she pinches and pulls on it until finally El arches her back and with a final deep groan, floods Cora’s mouth with her sweet creamy climax. Cora laps up all she can and then stands, pulling El up to her and gives her a big wet kiss sliding her tongue deep into her mouth.

Holding El to her she looks over at Bel and waggles her eyebrows, making kissing faces at her. Bel laughs and Cora sits El back down in her chair, turns to the sideboard and pulls the riding crop out of a drawer, holding it up to show Bel, she takes the chain off the chair and still holding the end points to the table with the crop. Bel stands and pushes herself up on the table in front of Cora, who pretending to think, strokes her mustache and then slowly shakes her head. Lifting Bel from the waist she stands her up again and turns her around, with a hand in the middle of her back pushes her forward over the table. She hands the end of the leash to El and runs the riding crop up the back of Bel’s leg and then pushes the skirt up and out of the way to expose her plumb, white backside. Leaning over her, Cora kisses a cheek and then runs the crop down the valley between them. Pulling them apart she looks down at the appealing puckered hole in Bel’s butt and plants a kiss upon it and then jerks her to the edge of the table and places the tip of the strap on dick just at the hole and then slapping the crop down on the table beside Bel’s face says.

“Beg for it, madam...beg me to pump my huge dick into you. Bel looks over to El and mouths the words “Don’t let her stop” and reaching out a hand to her grabs on and holds tight, as the crop comes down again, this time on her backside.

“Beg… you know you want it...my big prick in your tiny tight hole...beg for it. Bel bites her lip and turns the other way still gripped onto El’s hand. Cora swings the crop again smacking it across her bum again and then waits a few seconds and does it again. El moves up onto the table to hold both her hands, again Cora slaps her bum, she says ”I will make your ass burn, but you will still beg me...beg. And another smack with the crop. “Beg for it.” Finally she can’t wait any longer, Bel screams

“Yes do it...please do it. Spear me with your giant rod...please do it...now...please!” Cora runs the crop down the center of Bel’s back and quickly pushes the fake phallus a short way into Bel. She gasps in shock but instantly recovers, reaching back she tries to grab the shaft and push it in further. Cora says to El  
“Hold her hands...keep them there” and when she does. Cora whispers to Bel

“Naughty, naughty.” Bel is pushing back against Cora, trying to make her go deeper.

”Please…” she begs and Cora grabs her butt checks and pushes further and then starts pumping as fast as Bel seems to want, slapping the crop down on her cheeks occasionally until Bel is ready and tossing her head back she screams

“Fuck me, fuck me hard...you dirty little man!” Pumping her hips back to Cora with each stroke.

”Yes yes, ram it in...pound it into me...yes...yes...yeeeeees! She reaches her zenith and slowly floats back down, flopping onto the table unable to hold herself up any longer. Cora slides the fake phallus slowly out of her and then has to sit down quickly in the chair. Resting her hand on Bel’s thigh she asks in a rough voice, clearly disturbed.

“Bel darling, did I hurt you?” Bel snickers and says

“Oh, yes...and it was phenomenal ...you were magnificent!” Raising her head up and placing a hand under her chin she looks over at El and then back at Cora and giggles.

“Don’t look so shocked, my dears. I have said much worse things in my life...and the situation seemed to warrant them”

“You shall have to teach us some of them.” states Cora flatly and then chuckles “dirty little man” and bursts out laughing, followed quickly by the others. Bel stands upright and taking Cora’s arm says

“Come along you two, blow out these candles and lets go to bed” All three stagger up the stairs to Cora’s room where she has left a bottle of their favorite Champagne on ice. El opens it and pours them each a glass, raising it high she toasts,

“To the best week ever, here’s hoping we can do it again soon!”

“Here, here” say Cora and Bel together and drink. Sitting down her glass, Bel says

“It’s not over yet! I want Cora out of these clothes...I want her body trembling in my arms…” she pulls Cora to her and rams her tongue into her mouth kissing her hard and deep, lifting her slightly by the lapels of her jacket. Cora is clinging for balance when she breaks the kiss. Gazing down into Cora’s fathomless ocean eyes she rips the coat apart at the front and buries her face in Cora’s chest, rubbing her lips across her slim, slight body. Cora laughs and says

“Dinner certainly got you worked up, stop and let me takes these off” so Bel lets her go and grabs El burying her head again and finding a nipple, sucks it in hard, holding her on tip toe up to her face. Cora steps away and starts to remove her costume, finally asking when she gets to it.

“Should I leave this on?” They look at her and then at each other, Bel whispers something close to El’s ear and she responds with a nod and then grinning at Cora

“No dear, take that off also.” Cora is now completely naked as she steps close to El and runs a hand up her leg, under her skirt, to her bum, stroking it softly, she says

“Take these things off, I want to look at you as well as having my hands...and mouth on you” turning to Bel she says

“You too...I want to have you, lover.” Bel steps back and removes the ribbon collar and leash, then pulls the chiffon dress up and over her head, leaving her naked, but for the steel clamps on her nipples. Holding out her hand to Cora and leading her over she says

“Come and lay here on the bed, while I help El with her corset. Lay down, dear.” El turns her back to Bel and she quickly undoes the corset, letting it drop she turns her around and gives her a sweet kiss and in a low voice asks.

“Are you sure?”

“Oh, yes, I like it, not sure why but I do…” and then even lower so that even Bel can just make it out says

“Oh, yesss...I want to taste inside her again” and looking over at Cora reclining on the bed mumbles

“Deep inside…” Bel steps over to the bed and reclines next to Cora, with her head near the join of her legs and El lays down on the other side taking Cora into her arms and kissing her, their tongues play and tease each other while Bel lifts one of Cora’s legs and begins to explore this most inviting area of Cora’s body. Sliding her fingers gently through the folds and barely up inside, just to feel the soft warm flesh of this seductive woman, eventually she puts her arms around Cora’s hips and pulls her over on top of her body pulling her up so that she is sitting on Bel’s face and uses her tongue to further her explorations. Cora starts to lean back and put her hands out beside Bel’s waist to hold herself up, enjoying the feel of her tongue swirling around the lusty little pearl above her slit and darting in and out of her moist cavern, but El climbs up behind her resting lightly on Bel’s chest taking Cora’s hands and pushing them forward high above her, she puts them around a bar of the headboard and murmur’s into her ear

“Do you still want us both together, my beauty? Shall we both make love to you with our tongues? Lean forward so that I can have a taste of that tender dimple of yours? I want my tongue in your adorable sweet hole… to love all of you.” she pushes gently on Cora’s back, down on to Bel’s face and then laying as low as she can, she spreads apart her cheeks and runs her tongue up and down across Cora’s dark hole. She swirls it around tickling the hole and then gently pushes in and swirls it around just inside. She wants this and Cora wants this… this forbidden desire…” Cora is making soft little whimpering sounds so she pulls out, Cora gasps.

“No...no, don’t stop...please” she tries to push back against El’s mouth wanting her back but Bel grips her hips and holds her down. El puts a hand on each butt cheek, pulling them wide, far enough that she can thrust her tongue deep inside and pumps into her as hard as she can. Cora almost lifts completely off the bed, she is pushing and shaking and grunting “Yes...yes...yes.” then she starts babbling as her lovers manage to get a quick rhythm that works

“Oh, yes... that’s it...lick it...yes...I… Oooooh...mmm...yes... lick me!” getting louder until contracting her body she reaches her limit, and collapses to the side, and rolls away from both of her lovers, wheezing. She curls up and hugs her legs.

“Taking her in her arms, El asks

“What is it, my darling? Are you hurt?” when Cora shakes her head she asks again “What is wrong?” Throwing her arms around El, Cora says

“How can you love me that much, that felt so good and I really, really like it, but no one can love me that much.” snuggling up on the other side of her Bel asks.

“Didn’t you do that just the other day for El and for me, that kind of manipulation, some people really like it...did you know that most men really do, they will experience a stronger peak if you slip in a finger just as they climax, it’s true!”

“But like that...it was too much...I shouldn’t have asked it.”

El pulls her tighter and kissing her forehead says

“Nonsense, I wanted to do it, I really enjoyed it...I got quite slippery doing it...feel” she pulls Cora’s hand between her legs to the thick wet proof of the desire she feels and says

“We love each other and should feel free to do anything with each other we want to do...out there in our normal lives we have to pretend...but here, when it’s just us we should be able to be and act as we want. I am sure there are many things we want.”

“What are some other things you would like El?” Bel asks her. Pausing to think she finally says,

“I really like it when... I suckle you both, like a mother, but, I’d like to ride a horse...naked” she replies “What about you Bel?”

“I’d like to be able to swim in the warm clear seas of the Mediterranean..to just lie back and let it carry me off, completely naked.” she replied dreamily. “Cora, what about you?” Cora thinks a while and then glancing up at El, blushes and says

“It doesn’t mean I don’t love you both”

“Go on, you can tell us...Do you want to do it with an elephant?” Cora giggles and starts to relax and Bel asks

“You want to do it with Prince Albert’s memorial?” laughing out loud Cora says

“No, I think I would like to take it into my mouth...a man’s... thing...and taste it...when he.. you know...does it.” she finishes, blushing and hiding her face in El’s neck. El nods and Bel asks, astounded

“Have you never...I thought...you’re married, what about Robert?” looking up at Bel she says

“Oh no, Robert would never do that.”

“I thought as adventurous as you are, you would have tried it”_

“He’s too straitlaced for that.” smiling at her. El says

“Maybe you should try it”

“Robert could have quite a treat in store for him when you get home” chuckles Bel and cuddles up to Cora’s back catching El’s gaze and nodding towards her chest and then at Cora. El strokes Cora’s face gently and offers

“Would you like to suckle a bit, darling? And looking up into her eyes with gratitude, Cora turns her head and drawing in one luscious nipple, starts to nurse. Relaxing and snuggling together, Bel murmurs to them

“Reg, loved it when I would do that for him. I got very good at it too, judging by how quickly he would grab my head and gush, into my throat. I even did it one time in a carriage on the way to a party. When we stepped out, he kissed me and licked up my cheek, whispering. “You missed a bit, my dear.” snickering they all started to fade off to sleep.


	16. The Train Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our trio boards the train home and talk about their visit and how much they enjoyed it.

Because she was used to waking early, Elsie was the first awake and out of bed. Quietly easing Cora’s bedroom door closed so as not to wake her still sleeping lovers, she hurried next door to get dressed. Making her way down to the kitchen in a normal conservative day dress, just as she would wear everyday while working, she went to make some coffee. Her heart sank when she saw the state in which they had left the kitchen. Looking at all the mess, she took a deep breath and started cleaning up. She had just finished the washing up when Isobel came in with a tray full of more from the dining room.  
“I see I wasn’t the only one who realized what a mess we were leaving. I will finish these so you can go and pack for yourself and Cora.

“No, I will do them.

  
“How about you wash, and I will dry”. Said Isobel, Elsie nodded and handed her a towel

“At least the servants won’t think there has been a riot when they get back tomorrow”

“Cora said she told them that three hospital board members were borrowing the house, while attending meetings in the city and to expect a mess, but they had already given them these days free, thinking the house would be closed and not to change their plans.” explained Isobel

“It made for an exciting adventure, didn’t it? But now it’s back to the grindstone.” Elsie mused

“I had a grand time, dear, thank you” and leaned over to kiss Isobel’s check.

“I wish it didn’t have to end, Elsie” says Cora from the doorway

“This week has been like a dream for me, a fun and captivating dream, and now I have to wake up again. Please say that nothing will change between us. We will still love and desire each other, yes?

"I give you my word, I will arrange more adventures and clandestine rendezvous and secret assignations for us. Now we must return to our daily humdrum lives but I promise you this will not end here.” Smiling at them, Cora puts her arm around them both and says

“I love you, both. Elsie, while Isobel finishes up here could I speak with you.” nodding she follows Cora over to sit with her at the table.

“You and I are going back to the same place, in which you work for us, I just want to know that you will be able to handle it, I shall try to make it appear as if nothing has changed, but of course, that will be difficult, Just know that I love you and Isobel and that will not change. All that said, I do not want to lose my access to your amazing ability, so please consider and tell me of any ideas you have that will allow us to continue the activity,” placing her hand on Elsie’s breast she continues.

"I don’t think I could live without it, now.” Cora smiles sadly at her.

“ Would you like to now, ma'am...I mean Cora”

“That’s ok, dear it’s not necessary.”

“I mean… I would… if you can help me get this dress open. Please, dear” pleads Elsie. Cora nods and looks for how to get the dress open, eventually working out a way to get it unbuttoned enough to pull down at the front, then Cora sits in her lap and leans against her shoulder while Elsie places her nipple in Cora’s mouth so that she can suckle. In just a few seconds, Elsie lets out a deep sigh and closes her eyes, while Cora sucks and swallows faster, running an arm around the back of her waist and closes her eyes also. Watching all this Isobel, slowly tiptoes past and returns upstairs to do her packing for the trip back to normalcy. In a little while she can hear them coming up, so goes to the door of her room, wanting to ask Cora what items she wants kept at Crawley house with her. They are chatting about how to modify a dress so that it opens and closes fully and quickly at the front, but not look too risque or obvious. Cora is saying

“I think it is time we did some updating of the servants clothing styles, don’t you agree Mrs. Hughes." and they both burst out laughing. Bags all packed and waiting by the front door, Isobel is telephoning for a taxi to the station.

“It will be a half hour before it arrives so we shall have a short wait...I think I shall check my room to make sure I haven’t forgotten anything.”

Cora sits on a small chair in the hall and looks up at Elsie. Elsie stares back and then smiles, starting to undo the buttons on her blouse that buttons up the front, she says

“In the dining room, the drapes are still closed." They step through the door and close it behind them, Cora steps close and reaches a hand inside Elsie's blouse and holding back the fabric takes the red nipple into her mouth beginning to nurse, she also gathers her skirt in her other hand and slips her hand under it and up to Elsie’s soft sweet bottom and sticks her finger down the back of her knickers, running it down the crack between her cheeks. Elsie sighs and Cora sucks, both feeling a great comfort. A knock on the door and Isobel says

“Taxi is here, come on you two, time to go.” They quickly part and Cora settles Elsie’s skirt while she does up the buttons on her blouse. Cora says

”That blouse works much better and that half corset makes it quick. You must get more, part of the new uniform changes.” opening the door they follow Isobel out to the cab where the driver is loading the luggage. Having boarded the train they find an empty compartment and sit down. Cora leans back her head and says,

“I’m not sure I can do this, I couldn’t go half the day without you El, what will I do when it has to be days." Mrs Hughes sitting next to her says

“I think I have an idea, madam. Might you have become a sufferer of migraine headaches, then we could set aside a room at the back of the house with no windows that is very quiet and dark so that you can rest, Mrs Crawley is a nurse and can backup any recommendations for complete silence and dark, so you can retreat to your special headache room and I will be the only one allowed to attend you.

“Isobel, what do you think?” asks Cora.

“You would have to see Dr. Clarkson and then we could say on his recommendation you set up this room...and it should have a lock, and just you two have keys. It shouldn’t be too difficult, just remember the symptoms so that when the doctor asks you can report them. Intense pain across the top of the head and behind the eye, sensitivity to light and sound, nausea. Once you’ve been to see him then I can put pressure on him to let me be the one to check on you, so he can get on with other patients. It will take awhile to get set up but it should work, until then I have another idea. Mrs. Hughes wants to learn to ride and I would also, so Cora could volunteer to teach us, and then we could ride somewhere secluded on the estate and be together.”

“That might work until cold weather...but it would give us time to get the sickroom set up.” says Cora “ But do we want to be doing...anything outdoors… maybe we could find a deserted cottage somewhere, I will have to start exploring and see what I can find. But until that time maybe I could give a signal of some kind and you could come up to my room at a certain time El...like if I came down after breakfast in a certain scarf then you would know to met me at eleven, in my room”

“That sounds good, madam, we would have to be quick but it might work.” says Mrs Hughes.

”I shall still have my free day and you could join us at Crawley house. Maybe even put a new member on the board of the hospital, someone from the working class who could represent all the patients who are in service in the area.’ she says smiling, they know she means herself.

"That would mean I could be seen in either or both of your companies and no one would wonder at it, and my coming and going from your room or Crawley house would not be remarked upon."

“Splendid idea, dar...Mrs Hughes, very good.” They rode in silence for awhile, three women next to each other, clasped hands hidden under skirts and staring at the passing landscape. Thoughts on returning to their ordinary lives of hospital patroness, housekeeper and lady of the manor, and the liberating and enlightening week they had spent together. The lose of their closeness and the difficulties of trying to maintaining it.

“What did you like the best, El? No one can over hear us, what was your favorite?” asked Isobel.

“That dinner with the cheeky waiter was so much fun, but I think that having you both loving me at the same time was the most intensely satisfying thing I have ever experienced.” she replied gave them each a small smile and a squeeze of the hand.

”What about you?”

“Oh my favorite? Cora!, her thin body in that black leather and holding that paddle just thinking about it is making me damp. You are the best dominator I’ve had since I got married, my dear. I very much look forward to proving a disappointment to you in the future...mistress!” They both look over at Cora and wait, she looks up like she is pondering intensely and finally responds.

“Finding out that we are not the only ones of our nature out there was truly liberating, and Isobel finding that little shop, helped with that immensely. But, of course, my favorite activity of all was partaking of Miss Berry Huge!” she says with a saucy grin.

“I wish I could do so again, right now!” Mrs Hughes looks at Isobel and says

“Pull down those window screens and stand guard at the door, would you, Bel? Just for a few minutes, please” She unbuttons her blouse, and turning to Cora says

“I want it too, sit in my lap.” as Cora moves over, she lifts a breast and places the nipple in her begging mouth allowing her to suckle and enjoy the sweet nectar of her body. Cora nurses and slides a hand up to her cheek, looking up at her with loving eyes. Elsie sighs and feels loved. Just a few moments later, the announcement is made of their arrival in ten minutes, Cora sits up and Elsie starts to button up and then looks over at Isobel questioningly, who approaches, kneels and quickly latches on, for just a quick sip, then licking her lips, kisses her, running a hand behind her neck, keeping her lover close for just a few moments more, before returning to her seat. Once again they all sit and sigh and wait .

End


End file.
